Kingdom hearts the other universe
by XXXWilson
Summary: Same game but a different universe different characters. New chapters will come.
1. Chapter 1

Thinking of you, wherever you are

We pray for our sorrows to end,  
>and hope that our hearts will blend.<br>Now I will step forward to realize this wish.

And who knows:  
>starting a new journey may not be so hard<br>or maybe it has already begun.

There are many worlds,  
>but they share the same sky-<br>one sky, one destiny.

**I don't own any of the ****characters(Except for the main character which i made.) **

* * *

><p>In the dark there is a blonde haired boy floating. And the boy said: "i have these weird dreams lately". The boy continued: "Like are these dreams? Ore nightmares? Ore reality?"<p>

The boy closed his eyes and slowly fall to the darkness and then suddenly he heard a name. "SORA" it said.

Then the boy waked up immediately. "Another dream about that name" Said the boy. "I don't understand. My name is Kanno not Sora" Said the boy.

Kanno opened the window and looked outside. He looked at the city which is called Snow city. Then a girl entered the room and she said: "Hey Kanno are you coming ore what?" Then Kanno said: "Yeah sure thing Makoto" Makoto ran down the stairs and ate some breakfast. There was an another boy who sat on the same table where Makoto is sitting and eating and he said:"Hey where is Kanno" "Oh he is coming" Said Makoto. "Are you sure" Said the brown haired boy. "Have i ever lied to you Yuichi?" Said Makoto. "Way to much" Said Yuichi. Kanno came down stairs and saw Makoto and Yuichi with a down face. Makoto asked: "Whats wrong?" Kanno looked at Makoto and Yuichi and said: "Have you guys heard the name Sora?" Makoto and Yuichi looked at each other and they had the same tough. Then Yuichi asked: "where have you heard that name?" Then Kanno said: "I don't know. But i know i have heard that name before" "in your dreams?" Said Makoto. Kanno turn his head to makoto and said: "How do you know that?" Then Yuichi immediately said "Yeah how do you know that?" Then Makoto Looked down with his head and said: "You know what. I don't know" "Well anyway my aunt want you Kanno to go to the store" Said Yuichi. "Why me?" Said Kanno. "Because she says it ok" Said Yuichi. "Ok fine i'll do it" Said Kanno. Then he walked to the store.

After he went shopping and walked home he suddenly heard a voice that said:"pst" "Huh who's there?" Said Kanno. "Come here" Said by the mysterious voice. The voice sounded like a deep heavily evil voice which came from the ally way. Kanno followed the voice to find out who it is. when he walked in he just came to a dead end. "There is nobody here" Said Kanno. "Are you sure" Said by the mysterious man. Kanno immediately turned around and he saw a black coat man and then Kanno said: "Who are you and what do you want?". "I am nobody" Said by the black coat man. "what are you talking about?" Said Kanno. "This world is over. It has given up" Said by the black coat man. "Huh?" Kanno wondered. "You can't understand" Said the black coat man. "I understand everything. I know that my world is not going to die" Said Kanno. "How can you say, that this is your world when you are not even from this world" Said the black coat man. "Huh?" Said Kanno. Kanno looked down and wondered and confused. Then he looked up and the black coat man was gone.

Kanno went back home with so many questions. When he walked in Makoto yelled:"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Kanno looked shocked and frightened then Yuichi came and said: "Calm down Makoto". "So eh where have you been, why are so late" Said Yuichi. "How long have i been gone?" Said Kanno. "ABOUT 6 HOURS" Yelled Makoto. "6 hours? How can that be? i have only been gone for 30 minutes"Said Kanno. "Well you haven't"Said Makoto. "Why are you so angry all the time Makoto?" Said Yuichi. "Oh maybe it is because you are so mean to me!" Said Makoto. "Me? Who is the one that always pulls pranks at me every night?" said Yuichi. Kanno just wandered to the kitchen while they where fighting. When he came in the kitchen Yuichi's aunt was there and she asked:"You have been gone for quite a while now. Where have you been?" Kanno looked down and did not answer, he walked away and up to his room while Yuichi's aunt asked:"Hey aren't you going to have dinner?" Kanno did not answer he just walked to his room. He took of his clothes and chanced into the pajamas and walked to his own bed and thinking about what did the black coat man said. Kanno heard his voice in his head: "This world is over. It has given up, You can't understand, How can you say, that this is your world when you are not even from this world".

Meanwhile at somewhere else in a different world. in a castle.

In a hall there is two animal walking, one of them is a blue hedgehog with red shoes and the other is a yellow fox with two tails. "We are going to see King Mario so please look happy Sonic" Said the two tailed yellow fox. "We are just going to thank him like we do for every single day in five months. Can't we take a break for doing this Tails" Said Sonic. "You should be grateful. Since King Mario took us here since our world was destroyed" Said Tails. "I am Tails, i am just saying is it worth thanking it for every day?" Said Sonic. "Well lets just do it one more time then" Said Tails. They where walking in the throne room and both of them where shocked to see nobody was there. "Hey where is he?" Said Sonic. Tails saw a letter in the throne and said: "Hey look, a letter" Tails took the letter and said:"This is for Luigi" Then Sonic said:"Well it is not our business, Lets go and have a speed run Tails" Tails grabbed Sonic's arm and said:"Sonic you can't just go. Now the king is gone that means we have to help princess peach" Sonic turned around and said:"Help her? I don't even like her. Why should i help a stupid princess that always gets kidnapped. She is useless" Tails said:"Uh Sonic" Then Sonic said:"I don't care if she is kidnaped by Bowser right now ok. All i want is to run over the world right now, OK!" Sonic turned around and was scared to see Princess Peach right behind him. He was so scared that he fainted. Then Peach in a sarcastic way said: "It's nice to see you to Sonic". She looked really angry at Sonic and then she looked up to Tails and said:"What are you holding Tails?" Then Tails said:"Uh a letter to Luigi" "Really? Then lets find Luigi and talk about this letter. You and Sonic must meet at the meeting room, ok? Said Peach. "Yeah of course your highness" Said Tails. The princess walked out of the throne room and when she was out Sonic immediately waked up from his shock. And said:"Oh boy this is not gonna be pretty, I just know it". Tails looked at Sonic and gave him a sign that he was agree. Then they both walked out of the throne room.

Back to Snow city where Kanno is.

Kanno waked up and get up from his bed. He dressed up with his clothes and walked out of his room. he saw Makoto walking down the stairs while Kanno just stood there and thinking. He was standing there for 30 minutes until Makoto came and asked: "Kanno what are you doing?" Then Kanno looked at Makoto and said:"I am just thinking that how is it that i have been gone for 6 hours when it felt like it was 30 minutes?" "Do you mean yesterday when you where gone for a long time?" Said Makoto. "Yes." Said Kanno. "Well you must have been distracted by something" Said Makoto. "But all i did was talking to a guy" Said Kanno. Makoto was about to ask, but then Yuichi's aunt shouted:"Kanno are you gonna have breakfast now ore not. You must hurry ore else you are late for school" Kanno answered:"Yes i am coming now" Kanno saw Makoto's face he knew that she has some questions, then he said:"Listen i promise to answer all your questions but right now i don't have time ok". Kanno ate some breakfast and walked to school with Yuichi. While they where walking Kanno asked Yuichi:"Are you sure you don't know the name Sora?" Yuichi answered:"Sorry but i have never heard of it" Then Kanno said:"Never?" "Never" Said Yuichi. "Strange. The name Sora sounds so familiar somehow. Like it has an important part of me."Said Kanno. "what makes you say that?" Said Yuichi. Kanno did not answered. Kanno looked forward and the suddenly he saw the black coat man right in front of him and then he asked Yuichi:"Do you see that guy over there?" Yuichi answered:"Where?" "Right there" Said Kanno. "I am sorry but i don't see anybody" Said Yuichi. Kanno turn his jean and he did't see anybody either. "Huh. Me neither" Said Kanno.

Back to the castle with sonic and tails

Sonic, Tails, Peach, Daisy, Toad and Luigi started reading the letter and it said:

"_Dear Luigi I hope you read this letter before Sonic and Tails does, They come every day. Oh i need a break from those two. But that is not the reason why i am gone. You see the demon blade warrior is dead. And something is going on in castle Nessuno. I need to check it out. So i am going to be gone for a __quite a while. I think i will be gone for a year ore two. But thats not all. Luigi i want you to find the next demon blade warrior. You know the rules when a demon blade warrior is dead the demon blade will go to someone else. Someone who has a strong heart and will save this universe from the luck brother. Start in Rolfe town_

_P.S_

_Say to Sonic and Tails that i am starting to get sick about their thanks for every day."_

"Oh my this looks serious" Said Peach. "Well if he wants me to find the new demon blade warrior then i will" Said Luigi. Luigi looked like he took this task really well but then Peach said."You are not gonna go every where Luigi" Said Peach. Then everybody shouted:"WHAT!" "Well i have decided that this will be a great task for Sonic and Tails" Said Peach. Then Daisy said:"Sonic what have you done now?" Then Luigi said:"Yes what have you done now" "Well uh... uh... Tails?" Said Sonic. Then Tails said:"It looks like an honor job to do. I will do it" "Tails you are not helping me"Said Sonic. "Then it is done. You and Tails go to find this demon blade warrior right now" Said Peach. "Ah, Ok i will do it. Come on Tails" Said Sonic.Sonic and Tails walked down the stairs and while they where walking Sonic said "Why does princess Peach hates me?" The Tails said "Well you called her an idiot and a girl that can not protect herself" Then Sonic said: "Thats because she is" Then Tails said: "Well at least she is not annoying as Amy is right?" Then Sonic said: "She is worse then Amy. Where is Amy anyway?" Tails rise his shoulder up to tell him that he don't know. Both of them walked to their ship and start flying to Rolfe town.

Back to Snow city with Kanno

Kanno was just walking around the school and then he saw one of his friends and then he said: "Hey Mai wait for me" He was running to Mai and asked: "Where are you going?" Then Mai answered: "Home" Then Kanno asked: "But the school is not over yet" Then Mai said: "I got a feeling that something is going to happen" Kanno asked immediately: "What are talking about, have you also meet that mysterious person?" Mai did not answered she just walked down the stairs and the she walked home. The Kanno heard a voice: "Sayuri don't know why Mai is going home to" Then Kanno turn his head on his right side and saw his other friend and said: "Oh it's you Sayuri, I should have known only you speak in third person. So Mai is keeping secrets for you to" Sayuri turn his head up an down to show him he is right then Kanno asked: "First that black cloaked man and know Mai. What is going on here?" "Sayuri thinks that is something we should not know about" Said Sayuri. "Yeah i guess you have right, the school bell is ringing, see you later Sayuri" Said Kanno. While he was running to his class he was waving to Sayuri and Sayuri waved back. After the school was over Kanno and yuichi walked back to home together and while they where walking Kanno asked a strange question: "Yuichi. Do you think that this world is dead?" Yuichi looked at Kanno with a strange looking at his face and then he asked: "What makes you say that?" Then Kanno looked seriously at Yuichi and said: "A weird black cloaked man told me" Then Yuichi said with a smile: "Don't believe in such nonsense, that man just wants to scare you". Then Kanno said: "maybe you are right"

Later that night.

Kanno was in his bed and thinking and thinking until he saw something strange in the sky. Kanno walked up from his bed and saw a red orb. Kanno got panic and run to Yuichi's room but he wasn't there. Then he run to Makoto's room but she wasn't there either. He then run to Yuichi's aunt and she was not there either. He got more panic and then he was running to the school just to make sure. He was running and running and running and then he was there. He saw Yuichi in the top of the schools roof. He run to the top if the roof and said to Yuichi: "Yuichi get back here" Then Yuichi said: "NO!" "Why not?" asked Kanno. "trust me i know what i am doing" Said Yuichi "I will not leave you here" Said Kanno "Don't worry we will not die" Said Yuichi "How do you know" Said Kanno. "Because our hearts is stronger then this world" Said Yuichi "I don't know what is going on ore what you are saying but I am not gonna leave you here" Said Kanno. Kanno was walking to Yuichi but at soonest he came closer a lighting strikes in the roof causes Kanno to go back and close his eyes. When he open the eyes again Yuichi was gone. Then he saw Makoto walking in the School he run to her. He found her in a classroom laying on the floor and said: "Makoto. Makoto are you ok?" Then he saw a black shadow coming up from the floor. He looked around and he was surrounded by them. They came closer and closer. Then when they where really close Kanno closed his eyes. And the suddenly everything was silent.

**Dive into the heart**

Kanno opened his eyes and saw a platform with a girl that is a pink hedgehog with a red dress with a hammer. He looked around and just saw darkness. he heard some voices that said:"Your world is over, but your friend is alive... Yet. You are chosen to use the sacred weapon. But first you must show that you are worthy. Now move forward, can you do that?" Kanno walked forward and then the voice could be heard again and it said: "Power sleeps within you(While he was talking a platform came up and shows a shield) If you give it form...(Another platform came and shows a wand on it) It will give you strength( Another platform came and it showed a sword) Choose well." Kanno looked at every one of them and couldn't choose. After a while he walked to the sword and the voice could be heard again and it said:"Is this what you want?" Kanno said: "Yes" Then the sword disappeared and suddenly the hold platform destroyed in pieces. Kanno felt and then he landed in another platform. He saw another girl which that had red hair and was a human. She hold a ball that was half red and half white. Kanno wandered who that might be. Then the voice starts talking again and it said: "remember. your greatest enemy is in fact yourself" Then Kanno looked back and he saw his own shadow come up from the ground. His shadow became a human being with a long white hair and he had white glows and had a heart symbol on his chest, Kanno said: "Who are you?" Then the mysterious man said: "I am Ansem the seeker of darkness" Kanno tried to run away because he did't have any weapon. But he forgot that it was a platform. However he suddenly got a weapon that looked like a dark key. However Kanno did not care how he got he used it to fight with Ansem. Kanno and Ansem fighted for a long time. But after a while Kanno's weapon disappeared and so was Ansem. The hole platform became black and Kanno sinks in the dark hole while he heard the voice: "Don't be afraid. You have prove worthy for the Keyblade. And don't forget. Even in the darkest places of them all. There will always be a light in there. And remember Kanno... Only you can seal Kingdom Hearts.

Kanno opened his eyes and discovered that he is no longer in Snow city. He shouted: "What is this place. Where the heck am i?

**Bigjackass: And that was all. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bigjackass: Here is chapter 2. Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Rolfe Town.<strong>

Sonic and Tails where walking and walking until Sonic says: "Uh this is boring. Can't we speed up a little bit" "No we must find the new demon blade warrior like king Mario wants us to find" Said Tails "It was Luigi's job and decide how are we suppose to find him here anyway. I mean Rolfe town is a huge city, in fact the hold world is a city. Why is it called Town anyway" Said Sonic. "Well lets just hope that we will find something" Said Tails. "Can we at least walk faster. You know i love to run." Said Sonic "I know you do Sonic but..." Tails was interrupted by a person who said "Excuse me. But both of you where sent by King Mario." Sonic and Tails where both shocked but they where glad to see someone familiar.

Meanwhile Kanno walked to a store where he meet a man who said: "Welcome to Rolfe town. My name is Sirius Black, how can i help you?" "Uh. Do you know where i can find Snow city?" Asked Kanno. "Snow city? Sorry but i don't know what you are talking about" Said Sirius. "Snow city is where i come from" Said Kanno. "Then Snow city must be from another world, this is Rolfe town. The hole world is Rolfe town." Said Sirius "Well in that case i have somehow traveled to an another world. Well thanks anyway see ya" Said Kanno "You are welcome" Said Sirius. Kanno walked out and then he heard a voice that said: "Hey where are you think your going" Kanno turn right and saw a black haired boy with glasses. "What do you want?" Said Kanno "So you are the new demon blade warrior" Said the boy with glasses. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Said Kanno. "The weapon you hold is a demon blade" Said the boy with glasses. "Really? Well what do you want?" Said Kanno. "I just want to help you" Said the boy with the glasses. How can it trust you?" Said Kanno. The boy with the glasses took his arm in his coat and took out a wand and pointed at Kanno and said: "Petrificus Totalus" Kanno could't move he was powerless. Then a girly voice could be heard and she said: "Harry that was not necessary" Then Harry said: "The king said that i should use anything to get him with me , even magic spells"

Meanwhile where Sonic and Tails are talking to someone familiar. "It's good to see you again Hermione" Said Sonic "It's good to see you too Sonic and Tails. Now about the new demon blade warrior, Harry is looking after him" Said Hermione "Great that means we don't have to find him" Said Sonic. "But tell me why are you guys here in Rolfe town instead of Hogwarts" Said Tails. "Thats a long story" Said Hermione. "Well sorry but we don't have time to hear it, we must find the new demon blade warrior." Said Sonic. "Well allow me to tell you something very important" Said Hermione.

Back to Kanno

Kanno where resting in a bed and he heard Makoto, and she said: "I am glad to see you are alright Kanno. "The demons has destroyed our world. But they haven't destroyed our hearts, but beware they will try to get it again. Even if you have the demon blade" "I am glad to see you again Makoto" Said Kanno. "Makoto? Wow i think you have lost yourself way to much. My name is Shiori Misaka." Said Shiori. Kanno suddenly saw a beautiful brown haired girl that looked like to be from Snow City. He immediately asked her: "Are you from Snow City?" "Actually yeah i am" Said Shiori "Then where is my friend" Said Kanno. "I am sorry but i can't help. I used to live in Snow City but i started to traveled for 5 years ago and ended up here" Said Shiori. Kanno looked down with a sad face. "I am sorry what happened to your world but it is more important that you are alive" Said Harry "You again? Tell me who are you?" Said Kanno "My name is Harry Potter and you are the next wielder of the demon blade" Said Harry. "Demon blade?" Said Kanno. "Well it is also called the keyblade depends on how you look at it. It is shaped as a key. And it can locks the keyhole in every world. But it is called the demon blade because the demons are afraid of it" Said Harry. "Demons?" Said Kanno. "Yeah the demons that took the heart of your world." Said Shiori. "So my world is gone?" Said Kanno. "Yes i am sorry" Said Harry. "But where are my friends?" Said Kanno. "I don't know" Said Harry. Kanno became extremely depressed but then he asked Harry: "Have you heard about a guy named Sora?" Harry answered: "I am sorry but i have never heard that name before" "Speaking of names. Have you heard about a guy named Nomed?" Shiori said.

Back to Sonic and Tails again.

"Nomed?" Sonic asked. "Thats right Nomed. He used to be a demon blade warrior, until he died recently. He also used to live in Castle Nessuno where the king is." Said Hermione. "So thats why King Mario is going to Castle Nessuno. To find out who killed him" Said Tails. "Not really" Said Hermione. "What" Said Sonic and Tails. "You see castle Nessuno was not the only place where Nomed used to live in. It is said that there is something there." Said Hermione. "And what is that?" Said Sonic. "I don't know" Said Hermione. "Well whatever it is that is why the king left" Said Tails. "Well we have to find the demon blade warrior now" Sonic said. "Don't worry i believe that Harry will come any minuet now" Said Hermione.

Back to Kanno.

"Why would the demon blade choose me?" Kanno asked. "It chose the one that has the most powerful, strongest and purest heart of all of them. And the demon blade says that your heart is" Said Harry. "I see" Kanno said. It became silent for a while and then Kanno asked Harry: "Harry i had a dream where i was in a place with a platform with two girls. I had the demon blade in my hand in that dream. What does that means?" Harry looked at Kanno and said: "Your heart was testing you. To see if you where worthy. And to do that you had to fight with your greatest enemy of all of them. Yourself" "But i did not fight with myself" Said Kanno. "You did not?" Said Harry. "No. I was fighting with a guy named Ansem. Do you know who that is" Said Kanno. "Ansem? Ansem." Said Harry. Shiori was about to say something but when she tried a demon came in the room. It came out of nowhere. "Kanno, Shiori run" Said Harry.

While Sonic and tails where waiting they suddenly heard a glass that was destroying and Sonic said:"What was that? Sorry Hermione but we must go" Sonic and Tails ran out of the room and while they did Hermione said:"No, wait" However Sonic and Tails could not wait they ran away.

Kanno was also running until he ran to an dead end."Oh no what am i suppose to do now?" Said Kanno. The demons was right behind him he took his demon blade up but on the roof of a building Sonic and Tails saw him down there and Tails said: "We must help him" "I know lets do it" Said Sonic. Both Sonic and Tails jumped down from the roof and both of them said: "Let us help you" "Good" Said Kanno. They took down the demons but then suddenly they looked up the sky and they saw 5 body parts coming down. It was made of metal and his body was floating and his arms to. When it had all the pieces it had no head. But the head came from the sky. "Oh great now we have to take down this guy" Said Sonic. Then they fight for 10 minutes. And after that Kanno said: "So you guys where looking for me?" Then both Sonic and Tails said: "Yes. Thats right" "These guys are sent from the king. Go with them Kanno" Said Harry. "Only one catch." Said Kanno. "And what is that?" Said Sonic. "If you guys help me to find my friends" Said Kanno. "Forget it. Our task was to find you and take you back to our castle" Said Sonic. "Fine, go then" Said Kanno. "But Sonic. Remember we should go with the demon blade warrior" Said Tails. "Alright. It is better then being in that lousy castle anyway and that lazy princess" Said Sonic. "Alright. I think we will be a great team." Said Tails. Then they all shake hands together and they became friends.

Meanwhile at somewhere where some people are watching them.

"How dare that boy say that he is the new demon blade warrior. He is like 17? ore something. While Nomed was at least 30 years old." Said by a man with a red and black armor and with a long red hair. "Oh Ruber you are so predictable" Said by a man with a staff. "Oh shut up Mathias" Said Ruber. "I am agree with him. A child? This is our biggest treat?" Said by a fat man with a mustache. "Really Eggman? You get always beaten by a Hedgehog" Said by a small parrot in a cage that can move. "Well you are a parrot Arpeggio. And what is your excuse anyway. You can't even fly" Said Eggman. Arpeggio looked angry at Eggman they where about to have an serious conversation but then they where interrupted by a voice that said: "Enough! I did't call all of you here just so all of you can underestimate this boy. I did the same mistake once, will not happen again. The demon blade has chosen him as the new wielder." "But lord Ganondorf he is just a boy." Said Ruber. "So? Lord Voldemort was defeated by a boy. And we all know how powerful he was. But this boy is really special." Said Ganondorf.

Meanwhile at Rolfe town. Shiori was in her room and then suddenly Kanno entered the room. "Oh. Kanno what do you want?" Shiori said. "I was just wandering. Before the demons came. You where about to say something." Said Kanno. "Really?" Said Shiori. "Yeah you did and what was that?" Said Kanno. "Oh yeah. I was about to tell you that the great wizard Gandalf might know about the name Sora. Said Shiori. "Really. Where is he?" Said Kanno. "He lives in the easter side of this town" Said Shiori. "Then i have to talk to him now. Thank you Shiori see ya" Said Kanno. "You are welcome Kanno" Said Shiori. Kanno left out of the room and Shiori said to herself: "It was really nice to see you again Kanno"

**Bigjackass: And thats it. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Enjoy**

**I don't own any Harry Potter ore Lord of the rings ore Sonic the hedgehog ore Pokemon characters.**

* * *

><p>Kanno and his friends walked to a house where he was told that the great wizard Gandalf lives. While they where searching Sonic said: "There is nobody here. Come on lets go." "Oh there is someone here. You just want to get out of here." said by a white wizard with a long white beard. Sonic and Tails was shocked while Kanno was happy. He smiled and said: "Thank you for being here" "You are welcome Kanno" Said by the white wizard. "How do you know my name?" Said Kanno. "Oh every wizard knows the new demon blade warrior. Oh by the way. My name is Gandalf the white" Said Gandalf. Kanno was about to ask Gandalf about Sora but before he did Gandalf asked: "Have you heard about the seven princess of the keyblade?" "Eh no" Said Kanno. "Really? What a shame. i don't even remember them. Was hoping you did. Ah well anyway what do you want?" Said Gandalf. "Shiori said that i should ask you about something" Said Kanno. "Really? Then what are you gonna ask me?" Said Gandalf. "Do you happened to know about a person named Sora?" Said Kanno. "Well i can tell you that person is very important to you" Said Gandalf. Kanno was angry and he shouted: "I AM TIRED OF THESE RIDDLES JUST TELL ME WHO IT IS, RIGHT NOW!" "When the time come, your heart will tell you. All i can tell you right now, is that, both you and Sora share the same bloodlines" Said Gandalf. Kanno locked down with his head with confusions. He rise his head up and asked: "What can you tell me about Ansem?" When he asked Gandalf he was gone. "Can we go now?" Said Sonic. Kanno did't really want to go. He had so much questions. But after a little while they walked and walked until they saw a ship. "What the heck is that?" Said Kanno. "It's a Gummi ship" Said Tails. "Whats a Gummi ship?" Said Kannno. "Oh come on isn't it obviously it's our only thing that can get us to other worlds. Now are you finish asking dumb questions, if you are then get in here." Said Sonic. Kanno entered the Gummi ship and then they left Rolfe town.<p>

**Between worlds**

"So where are we now?" Said Kanno. "We are the place between worlds" Said Tails. "So where are we going first?" Said Kanno. "We are looking for your friends. remember?" Said Tails. "I do remember but they can be anywhere" Said Kanno. Sonic was resting in his chair until he saw something strange. "Hey tails why is it blinking red all the time." Said Sonic. Tails walked to Sonic to see what he was talking about. "Oh that means a world is in danger" Said Tails. "What?" Said Kanno. "Sorry Kanno but we must help this world first ok?" Said Tails. "No that is ok. For all i know. My friends might be there" Said Kanno. Then they fly to a world that needs help. And after 45 minutes they finally arrived. The world looked like a giant station with a emblem in the middle which looked like a ball that was half red and half white.

**The world of Pokemons**

In the world there was a girl that was running and running. She had red hair and a yellow t-shirt and a blue shorts. She was running in panic. after a while she begun to be tired. "Why are they after me?" She said. Then suddenly Ganondorf appeared behind her and he said: "Because you are one of the chosen ones" The girl screamed really loud.

"Wow, did you guys heard that?" Said Sonic. "Yeah. Someone is in trouble" Said Kanno. "Hey Tails do you know where we are?" Said Sonic. "I am sorry but i have never been here" Said Tails. "Are you guys just gonna stand there? There is someone that needs our help" Said Kanno. "Yeah we know" Said Sonic. "Then why aren't we going to help her" Said Kanno. "We don't know who she is. and we don't know where she is." Said Sonic. Kanno was frustrated about to think that they can't help the one that scream. After a while Kanno heard a boy voice that said: "Misty? Misty? Misty where are you?" "Maybe that boy know something" Said Kanno. "Kanno don't even think about it. We don't know who he is and we should not interfere about that boys problems." Said Sonic. While Sonic said that he turned around and saw Kanno was gone. And then he said: "Why did he not listen to me?" Kanno ran to the boy. And when he is at the boy he said: "Are you looking for someone" "Yeah Misty, do you know where she is?" Said by the boy with a red and white caps. "No i don't. I am sorry" Said Kanno. "Well thats ok. Oh my name is Ash Ketchum. Whats your name" Said Ash. "My name is Kanno. Nice to meet you Ash" Said Kanno. They shacked hands together and then suddenly Sonic and Tails came. Sonic looked angry at Kanno and said: "What are you doing? You can't just help him." "Why not?" Said Kanno. "Because we are not from this world" Said Sonic. " Actually he can. That why we are here. You are just saying that so we don't lose Kanno" Said Tails. "If we lose him then we have failed them" Said Sonic. "Oh i can see your eyes Sonic. You are afraid of Princess Peach thats why you do not want to lose him" Said Tails. Sonic looked embarrassed and frightened but then he came back to normal and said: "I am not afraid of Princess Peach" "Enough already. Guys this is not gonna help. We have to work together. OK?" Said Kanno. "yeah you have right" Said Sonic. "Wow i have never seen this kinda Pokemons" Said Ash. "Tell me about it... Wait what is a Pokemon?" Said Kanno. "You don't know what a pokemon is?" Said Ash. Ash was about to say what a pokemon is but then suddenly Demons came out of nowhere. "What? Here too" Said Kanno. "What kinda Pokemons are they" Said Ash. Ash took something from his pocket and pointed at the demons. And then the thing he holds said: "This is not a Pokemon" "If they are not Pokemons then what kinda creature are they" Said Ash. "I'll explain later. Run Ash." Said Kanno. Ash ran away while Kanno. Sonic and Tails took cared of the demons. After all the demons where defeated Kanno said: "Why are the demons here?" "I think they want the heart of this world" Said Tails. "Really? Why will they have the heart from this peaceful world" Said Sonic. "I am not sure but that is why we are here" Said Tails. "Well we should find Ash. I promised him to explain what they where" Said Kanno. Kanno, Sonic and Tails walked around to find Ash.

After a long time walking they found a town out of the open. "Do you think this town know where Ash is?" Said Kanno. "I don't know. I want to know where we are" Said Sonic. "We are in Pallet town" Said Tails. "How do you know that?" Said Sonic. "It says on the sign" Said Tails. "Well anyway lets go find Ash. OK?" Said Kanno. Kanno ran to the town and so did Sonic and Tails. Kanno eventually came to the town and he saw Sonic in front of him and he asked him: "How did you get here first?" "I am the fastest thing alive. Remember?" Said Sonic. "Oh yeah i forgot" Said Kanno. "You know i actually found Ash." Said Sonic. "Really where is he?" Said Kanno. "Come with me i'll show you" Said Sonic. After a while walking they found a blue house and Kanno said: "Are you sure this is the right place?" "Yes and i promised him that i will bring you here" Said Sonic. "Wow you can do a lot of things Sonic" Said Kanno. "Nah it's called luck" Said Sonic. "Well anyway lets go" Said Kanno. Kanno, Sonic and Tails walked in the door and knocked. After few seconds an adult woman came and said:"Hello. How can i help you?" "Um yeah we are looking for a boy named Ash Ketchum, does he live here?" Said Kanno. "Yes of course. Ash there is someone who wants to see you" The woman said. Ash came and said:"Hello Kanno. So what was those creatures?" "Well if we can come in then i will tell it. Is it ok for you" Said Kanno. Ash's mother closed her eyes and smiled and then she said:"Why of course. come in" "Thanks" Said Kanno. Everybody sat in the living room in a coach. When Kanno was about to talk a yellow mouse creature came and Kanno said:"What is that?" "Oh him. Thats just my best friend ever Pikachu" Said Ash. "Pikachu" Said Pikachu. Kanno and his friend where all shocked when they heard Pikachu said something and then Kanno said:"He can talk?" "yeah but can only say Pikachu" Said Ash. "Why?" Said Sonic. "I don't know. But why are you so surprised? you are an strange creature to you know" Said Ash. "Well.. uh.. uh.. You know that is an excellent question" Said Sonic. "Well anyway i should talk about those creatures now. You see Ash those creatures where..." Said Kanno. Kanno was about to say demons but then he was interrupted by a day dream. He saw the girl he dreamed about earlier the red haired girl with a half red and half white ball. When the day dream was over he immediately asked Ash:"Ash. I know this sounds crazy but do you happen to know about a red haired girl with a half red and half white ball." Ash was surprised but after a little while he said:"Well i know one girl. Her name is Misty and she is red haired. And the thing you described is probably a Pokeball." Ash took his hand in his left pocket and then he rise his hand from his pocket, and then he showed a ball that is half red and half white. Kanno said: "Yes that is the ball i saw in my dream" "What does that mean" Said Tails. "I don't know. i think i need a rest for the night. you don't mind we can sleep here tonight right?" Said Kanno. "No of course not. Just take the guest room" Ash's mother said. They walked to the guest room and they saw only one bed. "Oh great how are we supposed to sleep in one bed" Said Sonic. "I am sure you will figure it our. Now good night" Ash's mother said. "Well do you have any idea Tails?" Said Sonic. "Well what if Kanno sleeps in the bed and we sleep on the floor" Said Tails. "Thats crazy, right Kanno?" Said Sonic. Kanno did not answer because he was sleeping on the bed. "You have got to be kidding me" Said Sonic. "Well it looks like we have to sleep on the floor" Said Tails. "ok but this will be the last time we ever do it. OK?" Said Sonic. Sonic and Tails where sleeping on the floor and then Kanno has a dream about two children.

In Kanno's dream he sees a young girl and a young boy walking on the street and the girl said:"Are you sure that is what you want to call your son if you get one?" "Yeah whats wrong with that?" Said by the boy. "Nothing it's just that. It's your name Kanno." Said by the girl. "Yeah yeah. I have talked about my future. So now about yours. What do you want to be?" Said Kanno. "I haven't really tough about my future" Said by the girl. "Come on you must have something Shiori" Said Kanno. "Well there is one thing i want in the future" Said Shiori. "And what is that" Said Kanno. "I want a son named Sora" Said Shiori.

**Bigjackass: And that is all hoped you enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bigjackass: Here is chapter 4 enjoy**

**I don't own Pokemon, Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the hedgehog, Harry Potter, Legend of Zelda, Kanon and Lord of the rings characters**

* * *

><p>Kanno woked up immediately when he heard Shiori said Sora. Kanno walked to the window and said:"What is it with that name? And was i Shiori's friend? Why can't i remember anything?" After Kanno said that he looked behind him and saw Pikachu. "Oh Pikachu what are you doing here?" Said Kanno. Pikachu looked frightened and said:"PIKACHU, PIKACHU, PIKACHU" "Wow, wow calm down" Said Kanno. Both Sonic and Tails woke up and Sonic said:"Hey be quiet we are trying to sleep here" Pikachu ran out to the door and Kanno looked worried and said:"Come on we have to follow him". Kanno, Sonic and Tails followed Pikachu and after a long time running they came to a big Stadium. Inside the stadium Ash was lying on the ground. Kanno toked his arm on him and said:"Ash are you ok?" Ash did not answer he was lifeless. Kanno looked sad but then suddenly a flashing light came to all the exit and then Sonic said:"What was that?" Sonic walked to a door and then Tails said:"Sonic don't go. We don't know what that is" "Well it could be nothing" Said Sonic. When Sonic took his foot on the door he was pushed out and then he said:"What is going on here". Kanno looked in the sky and said:"Look in the skye" A giant bear like creature came and it has a horn on his head. and it had horns come out from his mouth. "That is the biggest Demon i have ever seen" Said Sonic. "Well it doesn't matter how big he his we will take him" Said Kanno. After a while fighting the bear demon was still alive."Wow this guy is tough" Said Sonic. Then Kanno looked at his horn and found out his weakness. He jumped at his back and then he hit the horn and then the demon died. A heart came out from the demon's horn and the heart goes to Ash's body and when heart was inside of Ash. He woke up."Where i'm i?" Said Ash."Ash are you ok?" Said Kanno."Yeah, what happened? Last thing i remember was that i looked for Misty and then suddenly everything went black" Said Ash."Um i don't think you should know about that" Said Kanno. Ash looked confused and don't know whats going on at all. Sonic looked at the big score board on the top of the stadium. And then he said:"Hey Kanno look" Kanno walked to Sonic and said:"What is it" "What is going on, on that score board?" said Sonic. Kanno looked at the score board and saw a blue shining color that transform to a keyhole. The demon blade suddenly pointed up to the keyhole and a blue beam came out from the demonkeyblade and pointed in the keyhole and after that the keyhole disappeared."What was that?" Said Sonic."I don't know. That was weird" Said Tails."well i think it's best that we go back to Rolfe town" Said Kanno. Both Sonic and Tails took their head up and down to show him that they are agree. However Ash ran to them and grabbed Kanno's arm and said:"What about Misty?" Kanno smiled at Ash and said:"I promise that i will find her. Decide my heart tells me that Misty is not in this world anymore"

**Meanwhile at Ganondorf's hideout**

"That is sad. The boy has learned about the keyhole. Now we will never get that world" Said Arpeggio."It doesn't matter. I got what i wanted from that world anyway" Said Ganondorf."Oh yeah the girl...Why is she so important?" Said Arpeggio."She is one of the chosen ones. One of the seven that will give me eternal power" Said Ganondorf."Really? You mean that power that is even stronger then the triforce?" Said Arpeggio."Enough talk. Do your job we must find the other ones" Said Ganondorf. Arpeggio left the room. Ganondorf looked at kanno. "Maybe you know about the Keyhole. But you don't know who is with me" Said Ganondorf.

**The place between worlds  
><strong>

"Hey Tails what do you think about that keyhole we saw" Said Kanno. "I don't know but i am sure that Harry knows" Said Tails. "Quit talking and lets go" Said Sonic. They left the world of pokemons and fly all the way to Rolfe town and after a while traveling they finally got there.**  
><strong>

**Rolfe Town**

"Why is the gummi ship so slow Tails" Said Sonic. "Sonic not everything is fast as you" Said Tails. "Yeah i know but can't it be at least faster" Said Sonic. Kanno looked frustrated over to hear their conversation. "Harry?" Shouted Kanno."Gandalf?" Yelled Sonic. "where is everyone?" Said Tails. "Maybe i can help" Said by a girl. All three was scared and then Kanno recognized the girl. The girl had brown long hair. Kanno looked so glad to see her and then he said:"Kaori, I am so glad to see you" He hugged her and then Kaori said:"Yeah i am glad to see you too Kanno" Kanno tok his arm off her and said:"Kaori i want you to meet my new friends. Sonic and Tails" "They look nice. Oh you are looking for Harry i heard" Kaori said. "Yeah. You know where he is?" Said Kanno. "Yeah i do follow me" Said Kaori. The three heroes followed Kaori til they got a small house. "What a piece of crap" Said Sonic. "Well that was not nice. Since this is my house for now" Said Kaori. Kanno looked angry to Sonic and said:"Say you are sorry!" "Hey it's ok Kanno. I don't like this house either. I want my old house." Said Kaori in a sad way. All of them walked in the house and saw Harry, Hermione and a red haired boy. The red haired boy walked to kanno and said:"Hi my name is Ron Weasley nice to see you". Kanno was about to explain where he has been but then suddenly Sirius entered in the house and said:"nothing new about Ginny, Harry and Ron. I am so sorry" "It's ok Sirius you tried your best" Said Harry."Ginny?" Kanno Asked."Ginny is a girl from our world and she has been gone for a quite a while. I think she has been kidnapped. Well anyway what was you about to tell me. While Kanno explain things to Harry, Yuichi was standing outside with Ganondorf."You see. He has found new friend. He is the chosen one. He got fame. He don't need you anymore(Yuichi look really angry at Kanno with Sonic and Tails)He has forgot you. You don't mean anything for him now. It doesn't surprise me that he forgot your name" Said Ganondorf. "You are right. I don't need him anymore" Said Yuichi. Ganondorf smiled at Yuichi and said:"Then that means you will do anything to find Makoto. Right?" "Yes" Said Yuichi. "Good" Said Ganondorf."I see. So the demons wanted the boys heart" Said Harry. "What about this girl Misty" Said Hermione. "I think the demons got her heart" Said Harry. "Oh by the way. Harry. In the big stadium there was a blue shining keyhole there what does that mean?" Said Kanno. "I am sorry but i don't know" Said Harry. "Well i do" Said Hermione. "Oh good tell me" Said Kanno. "It means that you have looked the heart of the world" Said Hermione. "Looked it? As in i looked the world?" Said Kanno. "Well almost. You looked the heart of the world. That means that no darkness can eat the heart of the world" Said Hermione. "Well what happens if they do" Said Kanno. "Well the world will disappear" Said Hermione. "Oh dear. Now i understand why this blade is so important" Said Kanno. "Know about the heart of worlds. Have you guys heard of Ganondorf?" Said Sirius. Kanno, Sonic and Tails turn their head left and right to tell that they never heard of him."He is the reason why we are here" Said Harry. "He was sealed in the sacred realm in the world called Hyrule but somehow he got a power that he could controls demons. He used them to get out from his prison and by his madness he destroyed his own world" Said Hermione. "And he destroyed our world as well" said Ron. "He could be the one that killed Nomed as well." Said Harry. "Well we must stop him!" Said Kanno. "And you will. But be careful. You don't know what he can do" Said Harry. "Not to mentioned i think it's best to visit more worlds as well. to save them all from the darkness" Said Sirius. Kanno shacked his head up and down to tell him that he is agree. Kanno walked out with Kaori to ask her something. "Kaori do you know where Shiori is?" Kaori looked sad and said:"I am sorry Kanno but she needs to rest" Kaori ran away with tears. Kanno looked confused and shocked at the same time. Kanno just asked himself:"What was that all about..."

**Bigjackass:And thats all folks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bigjackass: Here is chapter 5 enjoy**

* * *

><p>Kanno walked to Sonic and Tails that was ready to go.<p>

"Hey Kanno, where have you been?" Asked Sonic.

"Um i think i have to talk to Gandalf first" Said Kanno. "We don't have time we have to save the other worlds" Said Sonic

Kanno turn his head up and down to tell that he was agree. So he walked to the Gummi ship and they blast off.

**The place between worlds**

Kanno still looked confused. Sonic walked right to him and asked him:

"Why do you have such a long face?"

"I am just thinking" Said Kanno.

After a long time traveling they found a jungle world.

"Wow a jungle world. Lets fly away" Said Sonic.

"What? Sirius said that we must help other worlds" Said Kanno.

"But a jungle? That means i can't run a lot because there is so much trees!" Said Sonic

"Yeah but i think this world needs us" Said Tails.

"Fine lets land on that stupid jungle" Said Sonic.

They landed in the jungle.

**Jungle of tombs**

"WOW" Said Kanno.

"Whats the matter never seen a jungle before?" Said Sonic

"It's true i have never seen an jungle before. But i have always wanted to be in one" Said Kanno

While they where talking they heard gunshots.

"What was that?" Said Sonic.

"I think someone is in trouble" Said Kanno.

They ran to the place where they heard the gunshot. And when they finally got there they saw a black long haired young girl lying in the ground. Kanno ran to her and said

"Are you ok?"

The girl did not answer she was unconscious. Suddenly a gang of demons appeared behind them.

"Kanno look behind you" Said Sonic.

Kanno tok his demon blade to his arm and start fighting. After they killed all the demons the girl woke up and said:  
>"Oh geez. Where am i?"<p>

"Are you ok?" Said Kanno

"Yeah i am ok. Who are you guys" Said by the black haired girl.

"Oh my name is Kanno and this is Sonic and this is Tails. Don't worry they are my friends" Said Kanno.

"My name is Lara Croft and i am an searching for tombs" Said Lara

"Ok. So Lara what happened to you?" Said Kanno

"You know the last thing i remembered was when me and Sam walking with a guy named Mathias. And then suddenly a bunch of black weird things came and attacked us. And then everything went black. And that is all i can remember" Said Lara

"Why will the demons attack them like that?" Said Sonic

"I don't know but since they did then we have job to do" Said Tails.

Lara rise from the ground and said:

"Hey Kanno you would't mind to look after Sam and Mathias with me?"

Kanno answered with a smile:"Of course i will"

All them walked to find Lara's friends.

However meanwhile Mathias standing in a top of a mountain and waiting and then Ganondorf appeared right behind him.

"So did you find one of the chosen one?" Said Ganondorf

Mathias was shocked but then he said

"Yes i have. Here follow me"

Ganondorf walked with Mathias and the he saw a Japanese black haired girl tied in a statue and the Mathias said with a smile

"Here she is one of the chosen ones"

Ganondorf looked angry and said

"She is not one of them!"

Mathias looked confused and said

"B-B-But you said that she had black hair and she was from this world"

"Yes i did. But that is not the one. It's the other black haired girl Mathias" Said Ganondorf

Mathias finally understood what he said and then says

"Alright i know what you are talking about"

"Good" Said Ganondorf

Back to Kanno and his friends

They where walking around and just walking. While they where walking Sonic said

"Ah this is so slow. This is the reason why i don't like jungles they are so cramped"

"Stop complining Sonic we must find the Keyhole" Said Tails

"Keyhole?" Said Lara

"Huh? Wait you have heard of it?" Said Kanno

"Well yeah. I have heard about an old legend about it" Said Lara

"Tell us" Said Kanno

"Well it is the legend of the moon god. It is said that in the moon temple that there was an Keyhole that no one could lock it" Said Lara

"Well where is the moon temple?" Said Kanno

"You know i think i wrote that in my map" Said Lara

Lara tok her backsack from her back and open it to find her map. She search fir it but did not find it.

"Where is it?" Said Lara.

"You mean you can't find it?" Said Kanno

"I am sorry but it was here in my backsack. Someone must have stolen it" Said Lara

"Oh that just great how are we suppose to find the keyhole now" Said Sonic

"Relax i have an extra. In my pocket" Said Lara

"You mean you have two maps?" Said Kanno

"You never know what will happen" Said Lara

She tok up her map and watched to see where they are going. after a little while they finally walked to the temple.

"Alright lets go" Said Lara

After a while walking suddenly a bunch of demons appeared out of no where. Lara was in shocked but she asked

"What kinda creature are they?"

"They are demons. Quick Lara hide" Said Kanno

Lara did't like what Kanno said she tok her up her guns and start shooting the demons.

"I want to help you guys" Said Lara.

All of them defeated the demons and then Lara asked

"I have seen a lot of strange creature but i have never seen these creature that you call demons. Why are they here Kanno?"

Kanno looked like he did not want to tell here but he said:

"They are here because they wants the heart of this world. They wants to eat it and destroy this world. However if we find the keyhole then we can stop them"

"Then why are we here. Come on lets go to the temple" Said Lara

All of them ran to the temple and sonic ran with a smile.

Meanwhile at the moon temple. Mathias walked with Ganondorf in a tomb and Mathias said.

"See i told you this map will lead us to the keyhole"

"What about the girl" Said Ganondorf

"If i know Lara right she has an extra... The god of the moon show me the Keyhole" Said Mathias

Immediatly he said that a giant blue shining keyhole appeared in front of them.

"Don't fail me Mathias!" Said Ganondorf.

Ganondorf walked in a black hole and disappeared.

Back to Kanno and his friends.

They found the moon temple. And then Tails said.

"How are we suppose to get in?"

"Well It's called the moon temple. It will only open when it is full moon. Which is to night in fact" Said Lara

"How long will the moon come?" Said Kanno

"About an hour i think" Said Lara

"Ok then we should take a break" Said Kanno.

All of them made fire of wood and waited while Lara was standing and looked at the forrest. Kanno walked right to her and asked

"Why are you standing her instead of being with us?"

"Oh i am just worried of my friends. Sam and Mathias. I hope they are alive" Said Lara

Kanno locked so sad because he is worried of his friends. And then he says

"My world is dead. And only one of my friends i know is alive. But i am worried about Yuichi and Makoto. I hope they are fine"

Lare locked at Kanno and said:"I am sorry about your world Kanno. And i hope you will find your friends"

Kanno smiled and said:"Thank you. And i hope we will find your friends"

Both Kanno and Lara locked at the sky and the Kanno said:

"I have never seen such a beautiful sky. In my life"

"Well i have... Many times" Said Lara

While they where looking at the sky the moon came. and the Lara said

"Now time has come lets seal that Keyhole you are looking for"

All of them walked in the door and then it opens. All of them walked in to the temple and all they saw was just one room and it was a tomb. Lara looked frustrated and she said.

"A tomb? That is all? You mean i have studied the moon temple for years and all it is, just a tomb?"

"Well, well , well it is't Lara Croft" Said Mathias.

"Mathias, how did you get in here?" Said Lara

"By magic. Duh. Anyway i want you to come with me" Said Mathias

"Not until you tell me how you get in here" said Lara

"Oh you want to know eh? Alright then. I used the demons. Now demons attack" Said Mathias

"Mathias how could you. I trusted you. We trusted you." Said Lara

"Sorry Lara can't hear you for being attacked by demons" Said Mathias

All of them needed to defend them self from the demons and then Lara said

"You take care of the demons and i take care of Mathias. You got that?"

"Yeah i got now do it" said Kanno.

Kanno, Sonic and Tails tok care of the demons while Lara ran to Mathias. She tok her guns up and then she shoot him in the foot. Mathias tried to run away but he got shoot in his other foot. Then Mathias was in the ground and then Lara walked to him pointed her guns on his head and then she said:

"Where is Sam?" Said Lara

"Sam? Oh yeah she is in the car" Said Mathias

Lara did not believe in him so she shot on his foot again and said

"Where is she?!"

"I told you the truth. Doesn't matter you will not she her anyway" Said Mathias

She was about to shot her but then Ganondorf came and took her away. Kanno did not see her when she was taken. after the defeated the demons Kanno asked

"Lara? Lara? Where are you?"

"She is not here" Said Mathias

"What?" Said Kanno

"She has been taken" said Mathias

After that Mathias died. Kanno did not have time to wait he tok his demon blade pointed at the keyhole and a blue beam from his demon blade came out to the keyhole and then the keyhole disappeared. After that the walked out of the tomb and then is disappeared.

"What happened to the temple?" Said Tails

"I think it is gone because the keyhole is now gone" Said Kanno.

While they where walking they saw a black haired Japanese girl who asked them

"Have you guys seen a black haired girl who a little taller then me and has two guns"

"Yeah Lara we have seen her" Said Kanno

"Great. My name is Sam by the way and where is she?" Said Sam

Kanno explain everything to her. Sam was shocked to hear it and then she said

"So Lara is not in this world... I can i come with you?"

"I am sorry but you can't" Said Kanno

"Why not?" Said Sam

"I wish we could but if we did we will be me meddling" Said Tails

"I see. Well promise me you will find Lara for me" Said Sam

"We will" Said Kanno

**Bigjackass: And that is all folks. Hope you enjoyed it**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bigjackass: Here is chapter 6. Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>The place between worlds<strong>

"You know. as far i know. It has been 2 girls missing. When we visited a world" Said Kanno

"Yeah. Not to mention. Harry's friend Ginny is gone to." Said Tails

"And so is our friend to Tails. You know Amy. She has been gone since our world lost to the darkness" Said Sonic

"Hmm. I wonder why there is so much girls that is gone." Said Tails

All of them had so much questions that they could not answer. After a while traveling they saw a giant metal ship.

"What the heck is that?!" Said Sonic

"It looks like a giant egg" Said Tails

"Well whatever it is lets go before it takes us" Said Kanno

They tried to move but they could't

"Whats wrong?" Said Kanno

"I can't move" Said Tails

The giant metal egg ship came closer and closer

"It's to late it's to close" Said Sonic

The gummi ship was sucked in to the metal ship.

Kanno passed out and he dreamed about his childhood with his friend Shiori.

"Sora? Thats a weird name" Said Kanno

"Yeah i know. Thats why i like it" Said Shiori

"Well if that what you want to call your son then i will not stop you." Said Kanno

"Have you ever wanted to see the other worlds Kanno" Said Shiori

"No i haven't" Said Kanno

"Why not?" Said Shiori

"Because i want to stay here" said Kanno

"Well i want to see all the worlds before i die" said Shiori

"Well don't worry you gonna live long enough for that" Said Kanno

"You don't understand" Said Shiori

"What? Why do i not understand?" Said Kanno

Shiori cried and was really sad but she said

"I am dying"

**The metal egg ship**

Kanno woke up from his dream in shock. Meanwhile Sonic and Tails looked up to the platform and saw someone taking their stuff.

"Hey STOP IT!" Said Sonic

Then suddenly the person revealed to be girl with a long green-brown hair.

"It's a girl." Said Tails

"Hey whats your name girl" Said Sonic

The girl smiled at them and said:"Sayuri's name is Sayuri"

Both Sonic and Tails where confused. And then Sonic said

"Um. Thats great. But what is your name?" Said Sonic

"But that is Sayuri's name" Sayuri said

"Sayuri? What are you doing here in this weird egg thing" Said Kanno

"Sayuri don't know" Said Sayuri

Sayuri walked away. Kanno and his friends followed her.

"Does she always talk herself in third person?" Said Sonic

"Yeah she does that. I don't know why" Said Kanno.

All of them followed Sayuri to see where she is going and then they stop and Sayuri was talking to another girl

"Hey have you found a way out Mai" Said Sayuri

"No not yet" Said Mai

Kanno was happy to see both of them. He walked right to them and said.

"If all you wants to get out of here then we can help you. We know a nice place to live in for a while"

"Really?" Said Sayuri

"That sounds good" Said Mai

Sonic looked at the metal and he looked worried. Tails walked right to him and said

"Whats wrong Sonic?"

"There is something wrong here. This place is made of metal. And it looks like an egg. I got a bad feelings about this" Said Sonic

"So how did all of you ended up here?" said Kanno

"Sayuri don't know. all that happened was that Sayuri saw a big storm and then suddenly Sayuri and Mai is here in this metal ship" said Sayuri

"Kanno?" said Mai

"Yeah Mai. What is it?" Said Kanno

"Do you know about the seven Princess of the keyblade?" Said Mai

Kanno looked surprised because that was the second time he had heard of it.

"No. Who are they?" Said Kanno

"I don't know. All i know they have a big part of your journey" Said Mai

"Wait a minutt. Is it possible that they are the one Ganondorf wants?" Said Kanno

Kanno wandered he felt like he should know about these princess.

"Well lets not waste any time. Lets just go" said Kanno

They where about to leave but then Tails ran to Kanno and said

"Kanno. I think i saw someone"

"Really? Where?" Said Kanno

"Over there on that big opening" Said Tails

Kanno was little frustrated and then looked at Mai and Sayuri and said

"Well i am sorry but we have to wait a little bit longer ok"

"Yeah thats ok. Me Sayuri waits here" Said Mai

Kanno, Sonic and Tails walked to the big opening and ended up in a small room. Then Kanno said.

"There is nothing here. Lets go back"

"Oh really. So you are to cool to see me" Said by a boy

"Wait a second i reconcile that voice.(Kanno turn around and saw Yuichi)Yuichi. What are you doing here" Said Kanno

"Just walking around" Said Yuichi

"If you are here then that means you are here with Makoto right?" Said Kanno

Yuichi did not answer he walked to an another big hole.

"Yuichi wait" Said Kanno

All of them followed Yuichi and when they walked in to another room he was gone.

"Where is he?" Said Tails

"Well we must find him. I don't want to leave him here in this god forsaken place" Said Kanno

"Well he can be anywhere" Said Sonic.

"Well i geuss it's best we get started" Said Kanno

All of them ran to another place.

But then suddenly Yuichi appear out of nowhere and he is standing there with Ganondorf

"He is lying to you. Don't believe a single word he is saying" Said Ganondorf

"Don't worry. I am not" Said Yuichi

"Good. You know in my opinion i think you are the one who should hole the blade" Said Ganondorf

"So do i" Said Yuichi

Back to Kanno and his friends

They where walking for a quite a while. then Sonic said

"You know i think this place looks somehow familiar. Don't you think Tails"

"You know. actually yeah it is" Said Tails

"Wait you mean. You guys have been here before?" Said Kanno

"not exactly. But the way this place is build. I think only one man will ever make an metal ship of egg." Said Sonic

"You mean..." Said Tails

"I think it is Tails" Said Sonic

"Who? Tell me god damit" Said Kanno

"Kanno. I think it is best for go back to the girls" Said Tails

"But what about Yuichi?" Said Kanno

"We can go back to him later but right know we need to go back to the girls" Said Sonic

All of them ran back to the girls.

Meanwhile at the girls.

"They have been gone for a quite while. Sayuri is worried" Said Sayuri

"I think they will come back soon" Said Mai

Then suddenly a flying middle ship came with a fat man with a long mustache. It was Eggman

"Well, well. One of you is the chosen one and who might that be?" Said Eggman

The Ganondorf appeared Eggman know he will come so he asked

"Know Lord Ganondorf which of these 2 girls are the one?"

Ganondorf looked at the girls then he looked at Eggman and said

"None of them."

"What. But that is impossible." Said Eggman

"I am sorry Eggman but you failed me. I don't want to see you anymore. You got that" Said Ganondorf

Eggman was in shock and then he said

"Yeah i got that"

"Good. Goodbye" Said Ganondorf

Ganondorf left the place. Eggman was said. He start crying.

"I can't believe i failed." Said Eggman

"What a weird man" Said Mai

Then Kanno and his friends came and then Sonic said

"I knew it"

Then Eggman turn his ship around and said

"What did you knew you dam hedgehog"

"I knew that this was one of your ship" said Sonic

"How did you know" Said Eggman

"Please. An metal ship shaped like an egg. You are so predictable" Said Sonic.

Eggman tok both his arms up in the air and said

"Curse you Sonic"

he then slammed his arms down and hit a button and said

"Oops i have acadantlly hit the self destruction button"

"Why does every villain have an self destruction button" Said Kanno

"Well this also proves how predictable you are Eggman." Said Sonic

Eggman was really angry but he cowardly fly away. Kanno and his friends ran to Mai and Sayuri. All of them ran to the ship however Kanno said

"Wait what about Yuichi?"

"We don't have time. This place is about to blow up" Said Tails

"But..." Said Kanno.

"He is not here Kanno" Said Mai

"How do you know that?" Said Kanno

"Just trust me" Said Mai

Kanno decided to go for it. He walked in to the Gummi ship and they fly away.

When they where out. The metal ship blow up.

"Wow that was close" Said Sonic.

"Well it appears we have to fly back to Rolfe town." Said Kanno

They traveled back to Rolfe town

**Ganondorf's hideout**

"Tell me how can i get that blade?" Said Yuichi

"You must prove that your heart is stronger" Said Ganondorf

"My heart is stronger i. I saved Mai and Sayuri. Not him" Said Yuichi

"Yes you did. Yet he is the one that gets all the credit" Said Ganondorf

"He is just wasting his time. I am trying to get me world back" Said Yuichi

"Yes you do. And the only way to do that is to let me get the eternal power" Said Ganondorf

After that Ruber ran in and said

"Lord Ganondorf one of the princess has escaped"

"What? Who?" Said Ganondorf

"It is Princess Zelda" Said Ruber

"Hmmm. Well no mater i can find her with mine triforce of power. I will. However you have failed me Ruber. You where supposed to protect the princesses" Said Ganondorf

"I am sorry. It will not happened again." Said Ruber

"Oh trust me it will not" Said Ganondorf

Ganondorf rise his arm and pointed at Ruber. Then Ruber was surrounded by demons. They took him and eat his heart. And then he vanished.

"Arantir" Ganondorf shouted

A necromancer entered the room and said

"Yes lord Ganondorf"

"I know where Princess Zelda is. She is in your world. So lets go and find her" Said Ganondorf

**Bigjackass: And thats it folks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bigjackass: Well here is chapter 7. Hope you guys will like it**

* * *

><p><strong>Rolfe town<strong>

Kanno walked out of the gummi ship with Sayuri and Mai. He asked both of them

"Are you guys alright"

"Sayuri is fine. Are you fine Mai?" Said Sayuri

"I am ok" Said Mai

Mai and Sayuri turn around however Kanno grabbed Mai's arm and said

"Mai can i ask you something?"

Mai turn around and said

"Yeah sure you can"

"You knew that our world was gonna die did't you?" Said Kanno

"Yes i did" Said Mai

"Then why didn't you tell anybody?" Said Kanno

"If i told you that our world is gonna die. Would you believed me?" Said Mai

Kanno looked at the left and closed his eyes and then he said in a sad way

"No"

"There you go. I no one believes me. Then why even bother" Said Mai

Mai turned around and walked with Sayuri. Kanno walked to the Gummi ship and said

"Hey can i go find Shiori?"

Then Sonic said

"Sorry but we have to go"

"But..." Said Kanno

"I am sorry but Tails said that someone has contacted him somehow. And we need to find whoever that person is." Said Sonic

"Yeah and this person really needs us" Said Tails

Kanno knew he was out matched so he walked in to the Gummi ship and the blast off

**The place between worlds**

"So where is this place?" Said Kanno

"Uhm. North" Said Tails

"Ok" Said Kanno

They flew away to the world that needs help. They traveled for a quite a while. Then Kanno said

"Hey Sonic ore Tails. Do you guys now anything about the seven princess of the keyblade?"

"No" Both of them said exactly the same time.

After a little while traveling they found a world.

"Is this the place Tails?" Said Kanno

"Yeah it is. Lets land" Said Tails

"Alright" Said Kanno

And then the landed.

**Stonehelm**

Meanwhile at a place in a town Ganondorf walked with a necromancer named Arantir.

"And the keyhole?" Said Ganondorf

"The demons are searching for it now. I am certain we will find it soon enough" Said Arantir

They stopped walking and then Arantir said something more

"So that just leads..."

He was interrupted by a human guard that said

"Lord Arantir... I have looked everywhere for Princess Zelda. She is gone!"

"Hmmm. have i ever told you how wonderfully WORTHLESS YOU ARE?!"

He then pushed him out of the cliff and he screamed.

"You said that you have under control" said Ganondorf

"Stonehelm maybe is a small city. But it is big enough to hide all kind of secrets... But why worry about princess Zelda? I am certain with her ore not. You will get whatever you seek" Said Arantir

"We need all the seven princess of the keyblade to open the door... Any fewer is useless" Said Ganondorf

"Well if you really need her that much then i will find her" Said Arantir

After he said that a bunch of demons appeared out of no where and Arantir said

"Find Zelda. Ore else you will die"

All of the demons start searching for her.

"Don't fail me Arantir. You know what happens if someone fails me" Said Ganondorf

"Hahahaha don't worry i will get what you want" Said Arantir

Both Arantir and Ganondorf walked and then in the background there was a beautiful girl who was hiding behind an house. She was really scarred.

Back to Kanno and his friends

They where walking in the most quiet town ever. After a little while Sonic said

"Wow. This Town sure is really quiet"

"Yeah. you have right. And i wonder why" Said Kanno

Then out of no where a bunch of demons appeared and they attacked them. The demons where defeated once again. Then Tails said

"Since there are demons here. That means we have work to do"

Kanno turn his head up and down to tell him that he is agree.

"Well we better find the keyhole. Come on lets go" Said Kanno

After a while walking they suddenly heard a girl voice behind a barrel. It said

"W-who's there?"

The girl walked to Kanno and said

"My name is Princess Zelda. Ganondorf and with this man named Arantir are looking for me"

"Why?" Said Sonic

"I am not sure. But he is looking for something called the keyhole" Said Zelda

"You are not from this world are you?" Said Tails

"No i am not. I escaped from Ganondorf. He had a really lousy bodyguard. Oh dear" Said Zelda

"What?" Said Kanno

"I hope Link is ok" Said Zelda

Then Arantir came and said

"Well. Well Princess. Why are you talking to these boys. You should talk to someone who are more powerful. Like me"

"Zelda run" Said Kanno

Zelda ran away then demons appeared surround them. They took care of all of them. Then Sonic said

"That man looks like he wants Zelda really much"

"Yeah like i said we have work to do" Said Tails

"Yeah lets find the keyhole before both Ganondorf and Arantir finds it first." Said Kanno

All of them ran away to find the keyhole. They have searched for a quite a while then Sonic saw someone and said

"Guys look"

"What is it Sonic?" Said Kanno

"There is someone lying in the beach. and there are demons there" Said Sonic

"We must help him" Said Kanno

Kanno, Sonic and Tails ran to him and killed the demons. The man woke up and saw Kanno and said

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kanno. And these weirdos are my friends Sonic and Tails" Said Kanno

"Who are you calling weirdos?" Said Sonic

"Right. Who are you?" Said Kanno

"My name is Sareth and i am searching for the skull of shadow" Said Sareth

"Really? All by yourself" Said Sonic.

"Well i wasn't alone i used to be with a girl named Leanna" Said Sareth

"Then where is she?" Said Kanno

"Thats the problem. I don't know. She was with me for a quite a while but then she was suddenly gone. I have been searching for her in over 2 weeks" Said Sareth

Kanno understood his problems he know how it feels to not knowing where your friends are. Then he said

"I am sorry to hear that."

"Ehm. Hello are guys finished. There is a beautiful princess in distress" Said Sonic

"really? How beautiful?" Said Sareth

"Dude. She's like the most beautiful girl ever" Said Sonic

"Sonic are you in love?" Said Tails

Sonic got red skin and he took his right hand back to his head and said

"What? Don't be ridiculous"

"Why is she in trouble?" Said Sareth

"Some guy named Arantir is after her" Said Kanno

"Arantir?" Said Sareth

"Yeah you know him?" Said Kanno

"Yes i do and that Princess needs our help come on lets go" Said Sareth

All of them ran back to Stonehelm. And when they entered they saw demons. They took care of them first.

"What are these creature?" Said Sareth

"They are called demons" Said Kanno

"Really. What do they want?" Said Sareth

"They want the heart of this world" Said Kanno

"Well. How do we stop them?" Said Sareth

"We must seal the keyhole" Said Kanno

"Keyhole? I know where it is" Said Sareth

"Really? Where is it" Said Sonic

"It's in the Spider temple. To get there we must use a boat but i know a faster way" Said Sareth

"Ok. But first, lets find Zelda" Said Kanno

All of them started the search for Princess Zelda. after 2 minutes Sareth said

"Guys they are here. Come on follow me"

"How does he know that?" Said Sonic

"I think he has some skills" Said Tails

They followed Sareth and the ended up in an ally place where Arantir is standing with Zelda.

"There she is. Come on what are we waiting for?" Said Kanno

"I must know what Arantir wants with her" Said Sareth

Kanno did not have the patience to wait he jumped down to face Arantir. So did Sareth to and Sonic and Tails.

"So we meet again. Foolish boys" Said Arantir

"You must be Zelda" Said Sareth

"Yeah" Said Zelda

"You where right Sonic she really is that beautiful" Said Sareth

Zelda smiled.

"Enough. Why are all of you here?" Said Arantir

"We are here to stop you" Said Kanno

"Really?" Said Arantir

"Just you wait Arantir soon Link will be here and he will..." Said Zelda but she was interrupted by Arantir who slapped her in her face.

"Link?. Oh you mean dark Link don't you." Said Arantir

Then a shadow with a tunic and a hat appeared. Then both Arantir and Zelda disappeared

They had an epic battle with Dark Link and then after they fight for a while Kanno stabs his demon blade on Dark Link's chest and then he vanished.

"I think i know where Arantir is. Come on follow me" Said Sareth

Kanno and his friends followed him and they saw a portal.

"This portal leads us to Spider temple. We have no time left we must go" Said Sareth

All of them entered the portal.

Meanwhile at the spider temple Arantir stood in the middle and said

"Skull of shadow. Bring me the keyhole"

Then the keyhole appeared

"Hahahahaha. Know Lord Ganondorf is going to be extreme happy"

**Bigjackass: And that is all folks**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bigjackass: Here is chapter 8. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Kanno, Sonic, Tails and Sareth where after Arantir. And find Zelda. After a while they saw a giant temple with a spider as a symbol. They walked in. And after a while Sonic asked Sareth<p>

"Hey Sareth. How did you know where we will find Sareth?"

Sareth turned around and looked at Sonic and said.

"You may found this strange but i can actually smell Arantir."

"That is really weird" Said Kanno

"I know it's strange but when i was little boy i could smell everyone who is an evil person. I don't know why but i guess it's just magic" Said Sareth

"Well that is not important. Which way should we go?" Said Kanno

"Follow me" Said Sareth

Meanwhile at the heart of the temple. Zelda lies on the ground while Arantir is talking to Ganondorf

"That boy again?" Said Ganondorf

"His heart is stronger then i expected. Maybe you should get that boy Yuichi. If you did then finally he can..." Arantir was interrupted by Kanno and his friends as they ran into the room.

Kanno saw a tall red haired man with a red beard that had green skin. Kanno asked

"Wait a second, are you Ganondorf?"

When Ganondorf heard that he disappeared.

"Arantir, whatever you gonna do. Let her go" Said Sareth

"I am sorry but that will never happen. You see this girl is a princess, one of the seven that will somehow open the door" Said Arantir

"What? Why?" Said Kanno

"But you fools will not live enough to see it. Skull of shadows give me power to defeat them" Said Arantir

Arantir starts floating around and try to hit them with a beam but miss every time.

"Wow to be such a powerful guy. He sure is a lousy shooter" Said Sonic

Arantir became furious about that insult. Then Sareth took his bow up and he hit him.

"Do you think it is over just because he hit me with an arrow... Oh no it is far from over. Mwhahahaha skull of shadows make me to an powerful creature" Said Arantir

Then Arantir transformed to an giant Spider.

"A spider. Ewww. Why?" Said Sonic

"Because spiders are the most dangerous things in existence" Said Sareth

While all of them fights the spiders. Zelda woke up. And she saw them fight but then she hears footprints, she turned around and then she was taken. After a while fighting. Sareth took his blade and stabbed the giant spider's head. Then the Spider died. It lied on the ground and then the spider burned. Arantir was once and for all defeated. After that Kanno, Sonic, Tails and Sareth walked to the keyhole but then they saw that Zelda was gone.

"Where is she. Zelda?" Said Sareth

Kanno was really worried to but he had a feeling that Zelda was gone. He took his demon/Keyblade pointed at the keyhole. A beam came out from the demon blade and goes to the keyhole and then it vanished. After that the temple starts shaking. And rumbling.

"Oh my. We have to get out of here" Said Tails

"But what about Zelda" Said both Sonic and Sareth at the same time

"We don't have time. We must go" Said Kanno

All of them ran back to the portal.

**Ganondorf's Hideout**

"You know i think Arantir would have been still alive. If he got help" Said Arpeggio

"Hey i brought you the girl you wanted didn't i" Said Yuichi

"Arantir was fooled by his own power. No matter i have no needs for him anymore... As for you, I have good news for you Yuichi" Said Ganondorf

"What do you mean?" Said Yuichi

"I have found your girlfriend, Makoto" Said Ganondorf

"Really? Where is she?" Said Yuichi

"Arpeggio. Take him with you" Said Ganondorf

Arpeggio looked Yuichi and said

"Just remember. I know where she is. So you should listen to me"

"Why are you doing this to me? Why are you so nice at me?" Said Yuichi

"I am doing this because we are the same" Said Ganondorf

"I don't think so" Said Yuichi

"belive whatever you want. But remember without me you will never get your world back" Said Ganondorf

Then Yuichi walked out with Arpeggio to find Makoto

**Stonehelm**

"Are you saying that neither Zelda and Leanna is here in this world?" Said Sareth

"Yes. I am sorry" Said Kanno

"And i can't come with you" Said Sareth in a sad way

"I am sorry" Said Kanno

"Don't be. Just promise me that you will get her back. Ok" Said Sareth

"Trust me. I will" Said Kanno

After that Kanno, Sonic and Tails walked back to the Gummi ship and then blast away.

**The place between worlds**

"I think we should fly back to Rolfe town for a little visit." Said Kanno

"Ok" Said Sonic

They fly back to Rolfe town. When they where halfway back a giant blimp appeared.

"What? Is that a some sort of a blimp?" Said Tails

"Well whatever it is. It is coming for us" Said Kanno

The blimp took all of them aboard

**Arpeggio's blimp**

Kanno was walking all alone till he heard a voice

"So we meet again Kanno" Said Yuichi

"Yuichi? What are you doing here and where is Sonic and Tails?" Said Kanno

"Is that all you care about? What about our world? What about me? and most important what about her?" Said Yuichi and he walked to the left and revealed Makoto

"Makoto" Said Kanno

Kanno run to her but he was stopped by a pink tiger with a whip

"Good girl Neyla. And you boy, you are not gonna go anywhere" Said Arpeggio

"Yuichi what are you doing. Why are you against me?" said Kanno

"You are just wasting your time. Haven't been for me Makoto would have been gone. You other hand she would have been lost to the darkness" Said Yuichi

Kanno looked angry at yuichi and said

"You are an idiot do you really think that Ganondorf will help you?"

"I know how to get our world back at least. You don't. Take him away" Said Yuichi

The demons grabbed Kanno and throw him to an hole.

"Know we have what Ganondorf wants. Set courses to Castle Nessuno." Said Yuichi

"Uh i hate this. But Ganondorf promised me that he will give me immortality when we give him what he wants. Oh that reminds me how is Clockwerk now?" Said Arpeggio

"Good. Almost done" Said Neyla

"Thats good to hear" Said Arpeggio

Arpeggio walked away and Neyla walked away while she was walking she said

"As soon as Clockwerk is finished i am going after you bird"

Meanwhile at somewhere where Kanno and his friends are

"Wait you are saying that both Yuichi and Makoto is here?" Said Sonic

"Yeah thats right. Come on we have to go after them" Said Kanno

"Thats sounds great but one thing first. How are we suppose to get out of here?" Said Tails

"Oh yeah i did not tough of that" Said Kanno

"Maybe i can help" Said by raccoon with a cane with a blue sweater and blue hat with a black mask on his eyes just his eyes.

"Who are you?" Said Kanno

"My name is Sly Cooper and i am here to get back Carmelita" Said Sly

"How are you suppose to help us there is no way out of here" Said Sonic

"Wait just wait" Said Sly

Sly took his arm to his ear and he said

"Bentley have you opened the door to this room"

"Wait. Just wait i am almost there... Ok. Now" Said Bentley

Then the door opened

"How did you?..." Said Tails

"It helps to have friends whit you" Said Sly

"Hey Sly will you help us" Said Kanno

"Sure i will. But only when i have found Carmelite. ok?" Said Sly

"Oh yeah my name is Kanno and this is Sonic and this is Tails" Said Kanno

"Alright. Now what are you guys waiting for Spring? Come on lets go" Said Sly

All of them ran out of the door and when they did they faced a group of demons which all of them killed. After they did they continued their search for Carmelita and Makoto.

Meanwhile at somewhere where Yuichi and Arpeggio is talking to each other

"What? are you saying that Carmelita is not one of the chosen ones" Said Arpeggio

"They are seven supposedly. And Ganondorf says she is not one of them." Said Yuichi

"After all that trouble to catch her. Why those seven? What is Ganondorf's plan anyway?" Said Arpeggio

"Who knows. As long it means that i can get back Makoto's heart and our world back. Then i am in it" Said Yuichi

"You poor boy. You are wasting your time the demons has destroyed your world and they have eaten the girl's heart" Said Arpeggio

"There is still hope. Anyway bring Makoto to me" Said Yuichi

Then Arpeggio took up a phone and called for Neyla

"Neyla?" Said Arpeggio

"Yes" Said Neyla

"Bring the human girl to me" Said Arpeggio

"Yes sir" Said Neyla

**Bigjackass: And thats all folks for this time**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bigjackass: Here is chapter 9. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Kanno, Sly, Sonic and Tails where walking around in search for Carmelita and Makoto. After a while Sly was asking Bentley again<p>

"Hey Bentley have you found Carmelita's whereabouts?"

"Um... Wait. wait. Yes i have found her" Said Bentley

"Oh good. Where is she?" Said Sly

"She is actually right above you" Said Bentley

Sly looked up and he saw a room with bars as a floor

"Oh. Thank you Bentley... Hey Carmelita are you there?" Said Sly

Then a human looking fox came and said

"Sly? Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me. We are gonna get you out of there" Said Sly

"Oh thank you" Said Carmelita

"Hey Carmelita" Said Kanno

"Yes" said Carmelita

"Is there another girl with you?" said Kanno

Carmelita looked behind her and saw the other girl

"Well yes but i think she is asleep she hasn't moved at all" Said Carmelita

"Makoto? Makoto!" Said Kanno

Kanno rise his arm to her. He got no response yet he felt that she was with her. But then a door open and Carmelita screamed

"Carmelita? Hey lets get up there" Said Sly

Kanno, Sonic Tails and Sly saw a staircase which they ran to. Once they reached to the top they saw a locked door.

"This is not good" Said Sonic

"Why?" Said Sly

"Becasue the door is locked and i don't see a key" Said Sonic

"He don't worry. Just leave this to me. Just wait here" Said Sly

Sly ran away to find a key. However Sonic thinks he will not come back

"Well he is not gonna come back is he" Said Sonic

"Sure he will" Said Kanno

"Oh yeah how do you know?" Said Sonic

Kanno looked nervous and he hoped that he was right. After 10 minutes Sly came back.

"Hey guys i'm back with the key" Said Sly

He holds the key on his finger and the he walked to the door and open it. When the door opened they saw Carmelita lies on the floor.

"Carmelita. Carmelita wake up" Said Sly when he run to her and hold her in his arms.

"Well i am sorry guys . But this is far as i can go. I must help her" Said Sly

Kanno understood him and he lets him go. After Sly left Sonic said

"Oh thats just great. What are we gonna do now without him?"

"We must find Yuichi and Makoto" Said Kanno

All of them left the room and after a while wandering they saw Arpeggio and Neyla standing in front of a big giant owl.

"That boy Yuighi has no manners, he and his girlfriend just left without say goodbye" Said Arpeggio

"Where is he? Where did he go?" Said Kanno

"To whats left in Castle Nessuno. Where Ganondorf is hiding... But all of you will not see it. Neyla is clockwerk ready?" Said Arpeggio

While they where talking Sly was in the top of Clockwerk he took all the screws out from the poles that hold clockwerk up. After he did that Clockwerk falls down to the floor. Sly was hopping that it will be destroyed but it didn't.

"Hahahaha. did you really believe that Clockwerk will be destroyed by doing that. Oh no nothing can destroy this bird. At last Clockwerk is finally done. Neyla hold them for me" Said Arpeggio

Arpeggio was about to enter the beck but he was stopped by Neyla.

"I have betrayed Interpoll. I have betrayed the Cooper gang, so why not you too" Said Neyla

Neyla ran to the beck and then the giant bird became life again. Arpeggio became furious and said

"this is preposterous. You're my bodyguard nothing more. Get out of my next body ore else. ORE ELSE..." Said Arpeggio but then he was killed by Neyla in Clockwerk's body. After that Clock-la flew out and destroyed the big wall.

"No. This can't happen" Said Sly

"Hey Sly thank you for coming back" Said Kanno

"Hey i have to, Don't think i would have left you here with Arpeggio." Said Sly

"Hey guys big bird" Said Sonic

"Do you know how to take it down Sly?" Said Kanno

Sly took his hand to his mouth and start thinking. While he was thinking a helicopter appeared and Carmelita was the one who drives it she said

"Get in. We don't have time for difficult planing get in NOW!"

All of them entered the helicopter. And then Sly saw the machine gun.

"Use it Sly fire at that giant Machine thing" Said Tails

Sly took the machine gun and fired at Clock-La. After 2 hours at firing, Clock-La finally crash landed at solid ground. The helicopter landed in front of Clock-La's head.

"Is it dead?" Said Tails

"My hatred will live forever" Said Clock-La

"Look out the bird is still alive" Said Sly

"I hate all of you. Cooper gang and your new friends. All of you can drop dead" Said Clock-La

"There must be something we haven't tried yet" Said Sly

Then suddenly at Clock-La's eye it appeared a blue shining Keyhole.

"What's going on her eye?" Said Sly

Then Kanno took his demon blade up and pointed at the keyhole. Then the blue beam appeared and go trough the keyhole and after that the keyhole disappeared and so did Clock-La.

"What did just happened?" Said Sly

"It's hard to explain but the point is we have defeated Clock-La." Said Kanno

Sly smilled at Kanno and said

"You know what i don't care i am so glad that we have finally defeated that ugly bird"

"You know Sly you are not so bad after all" Said Sonic

"Thank you. I think. Anyway would you like to meet my friends" Said Sly

"I am sorry but i don't have time. I must go back to another world ok?" Said Kanno

"It's ok. Just remember that you helped me to get rid of Clockwerk ore Clock-La" Said Sly

"Sorry to interup you guys but me and Sly have some unfinished business" Said Carmelita while she is holding an gun

"Gotta go." said Sly and then he ran away

Kanno smilled at Sly, because he was happy to get new friends

**Castle Nessuno AKA Ganondorf's hideout**

"It was foolish of you to come here with an empty vessel." Said Ganondorf

Yuichi bowed to Ganondorf while he looked frightened and he looked nervous

"But why am i angry anyway? Now i have all of the seven princess of the keyblade, and now i can open the door. That will give me the eternal power." Said Ganondorf

Then a guard came and said

"Lord Ganondorf it's that boy from your world. You know the one who has the master sword, is here"

"I see. You should take care of it" Said Ganondorf

"Me? But i have no power. Nothing" Said Yuichi

"Don't worry i will give you the power you need" Said Ganondorf

Ganondorf took his right hand at Yuichi's forehead and gave him power

"You fell it. Of course you do. That is the power of demons. It is dark sure but it fells good. Doesn't it?" Said Ganondorf

"Yes" Said Yuichi

**Rolfe town**

"Well we must fix out GPS system before we can leave" Said Tails

"Hey Tails the castle Arpeggio mentioned. isn't it the same castle King Mario is in" Said Sonic

"Yeah it is" Said Tails

"Hmmm. Now i am curious" Said Sonic

"Yeah great just fix the GPS system while i walking around" Said Kanno

"Hey aren't you gonna help us?" Said Sonic

"I am sorry but i can't. I must find Shiori" Said Kanno. After that he walked away.

While Kanno was walking he saw Mai he immediately asks her

"Mai do you know where Shiori is? Please tell me"

"She is in Hospital with her big sister" Said Mai and then she walked away.

"Thank you Mai" said Kanno

He ran to the Hospital and when he was there he saw Kaori.

"Kaori. What is wrong with Shiori?" Said Kanno

"She was born with weak bones. The doctors said that one day she will not live anymore and now it is close" Said Kaori

"How can i forget her. And why did i" Said Kanno

Then Kanno got a flashback about him and Shiori

"Shiori please don't die" Said Kanno

"It will happened soon. But before that happens i must she the other worlds" Said Shiori

"There is so much worlds out there. You can't see all of them" Said Kanno

"I want to see as much as possible" Said Shiori

"Is it anything you want me to do?" Said Kanno

"It is this one thing i want you to do" Said Shiori

"And what is it?" Said Kanno

"I want you to forget about me" Said Shiori

"What? why?" Said Kanno

"So your heart will not broken. If i am gonna die. I don't want to think you will be heartbroken" Said Shiori

Kanno gave Shiori a hug and said

"I am sorry but you are my best friend ever. I can't forget about you. I will not"

"If you are my friend. Then do what i told you. I don't want you to cry about me. Please do it" Said Shiori in a very sad way

Then Kanno's flashback was over and he said

"I forgot her becasue i don't want to be heartbroken. I am such a terrible friend. I should have never forget her"

Kaori took her hand on his shoulder and said

"You are not a bad friend. You did what she told you"

"A good friend should never forget about their friends. Not even if they tell you, should" Said Kanno

Kanno was about to go in to Shiori but he did not

"I am so sorry Shiori. But i can't see you dying. I just want you to know. That i will always be your friend." Said Kanno

"So what are you gonna do know" Said Kaori

"I just can't believe it" Said Kanno

"Huh?" Said Kaori

"I have been gone for a quite a journey. I have seen strange animals, I have been in jungles, I been in giant egg ship. And i have killed a giant Spider. And i have been on a blimp and took down a giant mecha owl. I have seen so much that i could not even believe i could do it. But i was wrong i did it. But the only thing i have thinking of my journey is my friend. And i have found you Kaori and Shiori, Mai and Sayuri. The only friends i miss is Yuichi and Makoto... I don't know my future but i know one thing. It's time to end my journey. I know where Yuichi and Makoto is. It's time to find them and bring them here" Said Kanno

"Good luck then" Said Kaori with a smile

"Thank you Kaori. I may not be from your world. But i have been apart of it. As you are apart of me" Said Kanno

Kanno was about to go but he was stopped by Kaori

"Remember Kanno. No matter where you are. Your friends will always be with you" Said Kaori

After that Kanno ran out to end his journey

**Bigjackass: And that's it for this chapter. Now Kanno has ****reached the end soon. Not not but soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bigjackass: Here is chapter 10. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Kanno was walking around the town and shouted<p>

"Gandalf? Gandalf? Gandalf are you here? Please i need to talk to you"

"Yes i am here. Right behind you" Said Gandalf

Kanno turned around he looked really confused

"Do you have some questions to me?" Said Gandalf

"Yes" Said Kanno

"Really and what is that?" Said Gandalf

"Where do i come from?" Said Kanno

"Is that what you want to know?" Said Gandalf

"I have a lot of questions. Like who is Sora? Who is Ansem? And who was the black cloaked man i meet back in Snow City..? But right now i just want to know where do i come from?" Said Kanno

"I am sorry but i can't give you the answer" Said Gandalf

"It's ok. I understand" Said Kanno

"However i can tell you. That you are from another Universe" Said Gandalf

"What. You mean i am from another universe?" Said Kanno

"Thats right. But you must go. Your friends need your help" Said Gandalf

After he said that Kanno ran back to the Gummi ship and then they blast off

**The place between worlds**

"Now we must find Castle Nessuno." Said Tails

"And maybe we are lucky. Maybe King Mario is there" Said Sonic

"Why will he be in that castle?" Said Kanno

"I don't know." Said Sonic

and then they flew away. After a while traveling they found an old castle.

"This place looks like a ruin" Said Sonic

"Well according the GPS this is the right place" Said Tails

"What? that ugly place. No thanks" Said Sonic

"Well anyway lets just land" Said Kanno

And then they landed.

**Castle Nessuno**

They landed on an old ruin brick house. Kanno looked at the castle and felt sorry for this world. Then he took his right hand at his heart and said

"My heart tells me that my friends are here"

Then Sonic walked right next to Kanno and said

"I am pretty sure you are crazy"

Kanno became angry at sonic and said

"Hey i am serious... Well come on lets go"

All of them walked closer to the castle.

Meanwhile Yuichi is standing on a platform talking to an boy with a pair of boots and with a green tunic and a green hat.

"No vessels, no help from the demons. Just you! So tell me, how did you get here?" Said Yuichi

"I just listen to my heart. When our world lost itself to the darkness. I promised Zelda that i will find her, no matter the cost. The only thing i have though is her. And i listen and followed my heart. And here i am. She must be here, I want her back" Said by the green tunic boy named Link

"Hahaha. You are just wasting your time. You can't trust your heart. It is weak" Said Yuichi

"You are lying i can see when someone is lying" Said Link

"Well try to get her then" Said Yuichi

Link took his sword and his shield. Then he jumped up to the platform where Yuichi is standing. Then a sword appeared at Yuichi's right hand.

"Give up. You're no match of me" Said Link

"You are right, I am not" said Yuichi

Then Yuichi pointed his sword to Link. And it made Link weaker

"What is happening. I fell so weak" Said Link

Then he falls to the ground. Because he became to weak. Then immediately when Link lied in the ground. Right out of no where appeared Kanno, Sonic and Tails

"Stop" Said Kanno

"I didn't knew you will come here. Not this far" Said Yuichi

"Yuichi. What are you doing?" Said Kanno

"I am just getting our world back. Thats all. Unlikely you" Said Yuichi

"Hey i have at least find my friends. Kaori, Shiori, Mai and Sayuri. But you haven't" Said Kanno

"Really? Are you sure? Who do you think it was who brought Kaori in Rolfe town in the first place? And who do you think who rescued Mai and Sayuri when they where lost to the darkness? I saved their hearts. But you did not" Said Yucihi

"Yuichi you are choosing the wrong side. You should be with me. Not against me. Please don't let these demons take you" Said Kanno

"Really? then attack me" Said Yuichi

"Huh?" Said Kanno

"You heard me right. Attack me" Said Yuichi

"Why?" Said Kanno

"Because you said. I have joined the demons. And for that, i must die" Said Yuichi

"No... I will not attack you" Said Kanno

"Why not?" Said Yuichi

"Because you are my friend. And friends don't attack each other" Said Kanno

"In other words. You are a fool. And you don't deserve the demon blade" Said Yuichi

Then Yuichi pointed his blade at Kanno and made him weaker like Link.

"What is going on. I fell so weak" Said Kanno

Then he falls to the ground and he drooped his keyblade. Then Yuichi walked to the keyblade and took it. Then he said

"I am the new Demon blade warrior. And now you guys should follow me."

Sonic walked to Yuichi but then Tails said

"Sonic what are you doing?"

"I am sorry Tails but king Mario said. We must follow the demon blade warrior. And now this boy Yuichi is." Said Sonic

Then Tails walked to but before he followed Yuichi he said

"I am sorry Kanno. But i am sure you will be alright"

Then all of them left. And when all of them was gone Kanno rise up and he saw the castle in sorrow. Then Link rise and says

"Why are you here boy? I came here just because of Zelda. I have failed my Kingdom. I failed the king. I failed the goddesses. But what hurts my heart so much is that i failed her"

Link was really sad and he believes everything is lost. However Kanno walked to Link and reached his right hand to him and said

"You haven't failed anyone. Maybe your world is gone. But right now your friend needs you more then anything. And nothing will stop you. And i will help you"

Then Link looked at him and he took his hand to his hand. When Link was standing up he said

"Thank you. My name is Link. Whats your name?"

"My name is Kanno. And i am here to get my friends back" Said Kanno

Both of them walked closer to the castle. And after a little while. They saw a big door

"How are we getting in?" Said Kanno

"Don't worry i think i know the answer" Said Link

Then Link looked up and he saw a giant crystal on the celling. He took his bow up and fired at it. Then the door opens

"How did you know you to do that?" Said Kanno

"I have a lot of experience about cryptic doors" Said Link

Then they walked in the door. When they where inside they saw Yuichi standing middle of the room with Sonic and Tails. Link was about to take his sword and attack him. But he was stopped by Kanno.

"No Link, he is my friend" Said Kanno

"Are you sure. If you where my friend. Then you should be with me" Said Yuichi

"Listen. I know it's hard to lose a world. And a friend. But all thats left from that world. Is us Yuichi. We survived. And the only thing to make it special is us." Said Kanno

"But there is a chance to get our world back." Said Yuichi

"And we will get our world back. But not in this way. If you are against me. Then we will never have our world back like it was." Said Kanno

"Why do you care. You are not even from my world" Said Yuichi

"Maybe not. But it is apart of me. As much as you are apart of me Yuichi." Said Kanno

"You are pathetic. You think you can come here. To save Makoto. You don't even have the demon blade anymore" Said Yuichi

"I don't need any kind of weapons. All i need is my heart." Said Kanno

"Your heart? Please. How can that help you. It is so weak" Said Yuichi

"Maybe my heart is weak. But i have meet many people that has a strong heart. And all of them are apart of my heart. As much i am apart of theirs." Said Kanno

"Enogh of this foolishness. Sonic, Tails attack. Huh?" said Yuichi

Both Sonic and Tails stand by Kanno's side

"What are you guys doing?" Said Yuichi

"Maybe the king will kill us for this. But i am not gonna lose a friend for it. And i don't want to follow someone who works with Ganondorf" Said Sonic

"Thanks guys" Said Kanno

"Your welcome" Said both Sonic and Tails

"Fine. I can take all of you" Said Yuichi and he took up the keyblade.

However suddenly the Keyblade disappeared from Yuichi's hand and reappears in Kanno's hand

"No. It can't be. But i had the demon blade" Said Yuichi

Yuichi relised that he can't beat them. He ran away with shame. Link looked surprised what happened and then he said

"You have proven that your heart is really strong"

Kanno smilled and he shacked his head up and down to tell him yes

Meanwhile ay somewhere else in the castle where Yuichi has stopped running.

"I don't understand. I had the blade in my hands. He could't have it back. I made him weak" Said Yuichi

"Know this. The Keyblade was just testing the boy's heart. And you where the Keyblade's puppet" Said by a mysterious black cloaked man.

"What? You are telling me that his heart is stronger then mine?" Said Yuichi

"Yes" Said by the black cloaked man

Yuichi looked down in sorrow

"However. I can make you stronger. Stronger then any one's heart. You showed no fear when you saw your world go to darkness" Said by the black cloaked man

Yuichi looked at him and was really interested

"What do you have to do?" Said Yuichi

"Oh it's not me. It's you. You must open your heart to darkness. And you will get all the power you need. I will make sure of it" Said by the black cloaked man

Yuichi closed his eyes and rise his arms up

"Good. Open yourself to darkness. Live by the truth. While I will use your body" Said by the black cloaked man

**Bigjackass: And thats all folks for this time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bigjackass: Here is chapter 11. Enjoy the adventure**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at a place with a big door. There was seven girls and Zelda, Lara, Misty and with three other girls and the last one was Makoto. She was lifeless and she was floating and Ganondorf walked front of the door. And he said<p>

"Oh the strongest heart of them all. Open the door to the power of them all"

Then a red beam appeared frome the girls body's except Makoto's

Back to Kanno and his friends

They where exploring around. Then they found a library.

"A library. You mean someone actually lived here?" Said Sonic

"No not really. This place was protected by Nomed. Till his recent dead" Said Link

"What did he protect?" Said Kanno

"I don't know. I think it was something powerful. That no one should get" Said Link

"Well i hope there is a map to this place around here" Said Kanno

Tails was walking around the library then he found a book and he said

"Kanno I think i found something interesting"

Kanno, Link and Sonic walked to Tails and the Tails said

"This is a book about the seven princesses"

"Really what does it says" Said Kanno

"It says that only the ones with the strongest heart of them all can be a princess of the keyblade. And only them can open the door" Said Tails

"Is that it. It must say something more" Said Link

"Well the rest of the pages are gone" Said Tails

Then suddenly a piece of paper came out of the book and then they saw it. And it was a map

"A map. Oh good. I think we should go up there. I got a felling that something is going on there" Said Kanno

"Well according to this map there should be an elevator behind us" Said Link

"Yeah. Come on lets go" Said Sonic

Then all of them go to the elevator.

Meanwhile at the place with the big door. Ganondorf was standing front of the door and then Yuichi came with a black cloak.

"So I see that it will finally open" Said Yuichi with a strange voice

"Yes. The door to the power itself... Once this power is mine. I will conquer all worlds in existence" Said Ganondorf

Yuichi took his arm front of him and showed a dark sword. The door still looked shut. And Ganondorf said in frustration

"Why will it not open. I have all the princesses. Wait. No"

They walked to Makoto's body and then Ganondorf said

"It is her."

"Without her heart, it will be useless to get in" Said Yuichi with his weird voice

Then they heard the elevator reached the top.

"It appears we have uninvited guests. Don't worry. I will take care of them. You stay here and guard the princesses" Said Ganondorf

Then Ganondorf walked away.

Kanno, Link, Sonic and Tails ran in to a room with a big giant hearts symbol on the big wall. And in the middle of the wall Ganondorf was standing there and he said

"I am afraid you are to late. Any moment now i will be the most powerful person alive. And then i will conquer all worlds"

"Yeah right. We have kicked your friends but. But now we are gonna kick your but" Said Sonic

"You dare challenge me? Me? The great king of evil" Said Ganondorf in anger

Then Kanno looked at Sonic and said

"You could't shut your mouth Sonic"

"Eh oops" Said Sonic

Then a giant white sword appeared in Ganondorf's hand. He started to attack them. After a while fighting, Ganondorf made a giant thunder ball that he throws to Link. Link strikes it with his master sword. And the giant thunder ball fly back to Ganondorf but he strikes it back. And then it fly back to Link and he strikes it again. Then it hits Ganondorf and he felt a lot of pain. He ended up losing his own sword. The sword left him and Ganondorf felt weak. He then makes a portal that he enters. However Kanno and his friends goes through the portal to.

In an unkown place. Ganondorf looked really weak. Then Yuichi came out of no where and he said with his weird voice

"Got any problems?"

Ganondorf looked really angry. He was about to say something but he was interrupted by Kanno and his friends. Link looked at Yuichi's sword and he said

"Is that a..."

"A master sword? Yes it is. But unlikely your sword. This has the power to open people's darkness. Allow me to demonstrate" Said Yuichi with a weird voice

Then he stabs Ganondorf in his heart and says

"Behold. Open yourself to the darkness. Live by the truth. Became the demon you are suppose to be"

Then he takes the sword out and he disappears. Ganondorf is surrounded by dark fogs and he says

"This is it. This is the true power. This is the only thing that matters"

Then Ganondorf transforms to a giant monster with a pig face and with two sword

"OMG. This is a quite problem" Said Sonic.

"Kanno" Said Link

"What?" Said Kanno

Link whisper something to his ear and after Link was finished talking Kanno says

"Gott it"

Kanno ran to the left then Ganon strikes his left sword to him. But Kanno dodges it. Then Link fired a light arrow to Ganon. Unfortunately he miss.

"Hey Link do you have any more of that arrow?" Said Sonic

"No i am out" Said Link

Ganon walked to Link but then Kanno strikes his Keyblade right at Ganon's tail. Which made Ganon to fall. Then Link took his master sword and stab right in Ganon's head. When Link took his sword out Ganon felt so much pain that made him fall and lies on the floor. Then he burns and after that he was gone and he was defeated. Then Yuichi came and says with his weird voice

"What a shame. He was such a great puppet"

"What?" Said Sonic

"Ganondorf literally believed that the demons will give him the eternal power. He failed to see what the demons really did to him... No matter they have no needs for him anymore. A great end for such a great fool" Said Yuichi with his weird voice. Then he left the room with a portal.

**Bigjackass: And that is all. I know it was short but i wanted to have a cliffhanger at the end**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bigjackass: Here is chapter 12. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>After they defeated Ganondorf they walked back the portal. Then they saw a door in the left side of the room. They entered it and then they saw a room with a big giant door with 6 girls on the wall with a glass in front of them.<p>

"Hey Tails look it's Amy" Said Sonic

Tails walked to Sonic and he saw a pink humanoid Hedgehog with a red dress.

"You're right it is Amy" Said Tails

Then Link saw Zelda and he said

"Zelda don't worry. I am here for you"

"All these girls must be the seven princess of the key blade. But where is the last one" said Kanno

Then he saw Makoto lying on the floor in front of a big giant door. He ran to her. But Sonic, Tails and Link was blocked by a invisible wall.

"Hey what is going on?" Said Sonic

"Apperantly. He is the one who can enter" Said Link

Kanno took his arms to Makoto and said

"Makoto. Wake up. Please wake up, I don't want to lose another friend"

"It's no use" Said Yuichi with a weird voice

Kanno turned around and he saw Yuichi with the black cloak

"That girl has lost her heart" Said Yuichi with a strange voice

"You are not Yuichi" Said Kanno

"Where he is, doesn't concern anyone" Said Yuichi with the weird voice

Yuichi rise his right arm and pointed at the door

"This door leads to a sacred power that will serve anyone for an eternity... The Kingdom hearts. This door can only be open if all the seven princess of the keyblade are here. However that princess has lost her heart." Said By a man in Yuichi's body

Kanno looked down to Makoto and said

"A princess? You mean Makoto is a princess?"

"Yes. And she is even more then that. She used to be a fox, that wished to be a human being just so she could talk to her friends. You and this boy who own this body. However such a miracle requires two sacrifices. Her memory and her life." Said Yuichi with his strange voice

"No. You are lying" Said Kanno

"That is why i had to strike earlier then i though. Tell me. When you saw Makoto for the first time. Did she have any kind of memory about her past" Said Yuichi with his strange voice.

Kanno did not answer because he was right. Then he said in anger

"Whoever you are. Let Yuichi go. Give his body back."

Then Yuichi took his dark master sword and said

"But first you must give me a strong heart for the princess"

He pointed at Kanno's heart. Kanno felt real pain. He took his right hand at his heart and he lied on the floor.

"It appears that your heart is stronger then necessarily. No matter i will get it anyway" Said Yuichi with his strange voice

"Tell me. Who are you?" Said Kanno

"It is i... Nomed, the master of demons" Said Nomed in Yuichi's body

Nomed in Yuichi's body walked closer to Yuichi then when he was right in front of him he says

"Open the door. Open the door to the Kingdom hearts"

Nomed rise his arms over his body with his sword and he was about to strike Kanno. However Kanno heard Shiori's voice that said

"Kanno!"

Then he blocked Nomed's attack with his Keyblade

"Forget it. There is no way your going in that door" Said Kanno

Then they fight. They fought for a while then Nomed disappeared but not his sword.

"Yuichi" Said Kanno

After he vanished Sonic, Tails and Link was able to enter. The invisible wall was gone. Kanno walked to Makoto and hold her with his arms

"Did you really sacrifice your life for me and Yuichi?" Said Kanno

She did not answer because she has no heart.

"Come on Kanno. We must find a way to seal this door forever" Said Sonic

"What? But if we do. Then it might be a chance that i will not get Makoto back" Said Kanno

"I am sorry but sometimes we must sacrifice to stop something evil. Even our friends" Said Sonic

"What about your friend Sonic. Amy. And what about Zelda, Link" Said Kanno

"Zelda is willing to do anything to stop the evil" Said Link

"But i am sorry i can't lose another friend" Said Kanno

"Kanno if Makoto get her heart back. Then the door will open. And Nomed will enter it to find the Kingdom hearts" Said Tails

"I know that. But we can stop him" Said Kanno

Then Kanno saw the sword lying on the floor and he says

"Even in the darkest places of them all... There will always be light. I wonder"

He walked to the sword and took it in his hands.

"Kanno. What are you doing?" Said Sonic

Then Kanno stab the sword in his chest. Then six hearts came out of the sword. And each of those hearts flew to the others six girls. A heart flew to Zelda and to Amy and to Misty and a other one to Lara. And one flew to a short hair blonde girl. And a other heart flew to a ginger hair girl with a magic school uniform. Then out of nowhere a seventh heart came and flew to Makoto. Then she waked up. But the door opened. Sonic ran to Kanno and says

"Kanno. NO"

Makoto wakes up and sees Kanno

"Kanno" Said Makoto

She ran to him but then he vanished and so did the sword.

"Kanno. Kanno. Come back here NOW!" Said Sonic

"Kanno? No it can't be him." Said Makoto

Then out of nowhere the black cloaked man came in his own body. He had no hood on. He had a long black beard with a long black hair. And he had only one eye. He had an eye patch over his right eye. And that was Nomed and he says

"So you came back at last princess. The door is now open. You have done your job. But now it's over"

He walked closer to Sonic, Tails, Link and Makoto

"Stop. Don't even think about it" Said Sonic

"Sonic do you think we can stop him?" Said Tails

"Well we have to try" Said Sonic

Nomed came closer but then he was stopped for an unknown reason

"Impossible" Said Nomed

Then Yuichi appeared in front of him and he says

"NO. I will not be fooled by you again"

"Yuichi" Said Makoto

"Run. While you guys have the chance. RUN" Said Yuichi

Then all of them ran away.

Meanwhile at somewhere. Where Kanno is

"Where am I?" Said Kanno

"Welcome Kanno. I have waited for you" Said by an old man

"Who are you?" Said Kanno

"I am Albus Dumbledore. I am sure you have heard of me right?" Said Dumbledore

"I am sorry but i have never heard of you" Said Kanno

"Never? Huh, I though that Harry will say everything about me to you but he hasn't. Now i am disappointed... Anyway Kanno walk with me" Said Dumbledore

They walk with each other and then Kanno asks

"What is this place?"

"What do you think this place is?" Said Dumbledore

"It looks like my school back home. Except it's so quiet and it's so much cleaner." Said Kanno

"School huh? Well soon ore later the school end's the day" Said Dumbledore

"What happens then" Said Kanno

"You go back... Tell me when you stabbed your self with that sword what was you thinking?" Said Dumbledore

"I was tolded that even in the darkest places of them all. There will be light. I was thinking that the sword will grant me a wish. And i wished for Makoto's heart will come back. And the sword did." Said Kanno

"That was because you where yourself. Remember you must always know who you are" Said Dumbledore

They sat down to a bench and then Dumbledore says

"Destiny Islands"

"What?" Said Kanno

"You asked where you came from and now i said it. You are from Destiny Islands" Said Dumbledore

"Can you tell me who is Sora?" Said Kanno

"I am sorry but that is something you must find out by your own" Said Dumbledore

"Can you tell me who is Ansem then?" Said Kanno

"Ansem is a heartless who is a big part for someone's else destiny" Said Dumbledore

Kanno looked up he though that is extremely weird but then he said

"Don't you think it's weird that i have meet someone who is apart of someone else's destiny"

"You know i don't think that is weird at all. Don't you think Ansem is apart of your destiny as well. Maybe not that big but big enough" Said Dumbledore

"I think it is time for me to go back" Said Kanno

"Not yet. You must know at least something about you nobody" Said Dumbledore

"My nobody?" Said Kanno

"Yeah your nobody. I know that you have only been gone for a little while but i have already seen your nobody and she is really a beauty" Said Dumbledore

"She?" Said Kanno

"Normally your nobody would have been a boy but she was born in a wrong universe and for that your nobody became the opposite for what you are. A girl." Said Dumbledore

"I think i know enough i must go back to my friends" Said Kanno

"Before you do there is someone you must meet" Said Dumbledore

Kanno looked at the left and he saw Shiori.

"Shiori?" Said Kanno

She walked to Kanno and she said

"Listen we don't have time to talk. All i want you to have is this"

She took her right hand at her bag and she shows an envelope: She gives it to Kanno and she says

"Now open this when the time comes ok?"

"Yes i will. I promise" Said Kanno

Shiori came closer to Kanno and she whisper at his ear and she says

"Kanno. It's time to wake up. Wake up"

Then Kanno woke up right the place he left. No one was there. He then ran after his friends.

**Bigjackass: That is all for now**


	13. Chapter 13

Bigjackass:** Here is chapter 13. Almost at the end now**

* * *

><p>Yuichi woke up in a dark place of nothingness.<p>

"Kanno was right. He was always right. It was me who did the foolish choices. I was just desperate to get my world back and my friends that i believed in anything. Where am i anyway?" Said Yuichi

"Yuichi" Said by a mysterious voice

"Who's there? It's not you Nomed i hope" Said Yuichi

"No i am here to talk with you" Said by the mysterious voice

"What do you want?" Said Yuichi

"You see this place?" Said by the voice

"Yeah" Said Yuichi

"Deep inside of it lies the Kingdom hearts. You got her by pure luck. So did I. Go and find it. It is the giant door you will find, because thats what is left" Said by the voice

"Why do i have to go to it?" Said Yuichi

"It used to be well protected but now the door has opened it is in grave danger. We must sealed it for an eternity so no one can use it. But we need an another Keyblade" Said by the voice

"But i don't have any Keyblade my friend Kanno has" Said Yuichi

"Thats why i need you. Go to the Kingdom hearts and i believe that he will find you as long as he follows his own heart" Said by the voice

"Ok. I will do it. But in a curiosity question what happens if Nomed gets the Kingdom hearts first?" Said Yuichi

"Then he will gets it powers and all the worlds will lose itself to darkness. Even the worlds who has been sealed by the keyhole will be gone" Said by the voice

"Then lets hope that Kanno gets here first" Said Yuichi

**Castle Nessuno**

Back to Kanno and his friends

Sonic, Tails and Makoto was in the main hall and they where surrounded by demons.

"What shall we do?" Said Makoto

"Well do you have any idea Tails?" Said Sonic

"I am sorry but for the first time in my life i have absolutely no idea what we are going to do" Said Tails

The demons came closer but then All of them where destroyed by Kanno

"Kanno?" all of them said

"Kanno you are back" Said Makoto and she gave him a hug

"I tough i lost you forever" Said Makoto in tears

"Well you haven't" Said Kanno. But then he looked sad because he knows Makoto will be gone to

"Is it something wrong?" Said Makoto

"Huh? Um no." Said Kanno

"Umm hello. I hope you two are finishing your puke talk. Because right now. DEMONS" Said Sonic

Then demons surrounded them. They came closer but then Link came and took care of them.

"Run" Said Link

"Come with us" Said Kanno

"I will saty here with Zelda. Now go" Said Link

"The Gummi ship is not far away come on we can make it" Said Tails

Then all of them ran away back to the Gummi ship and when they where there they blast off and fly back to Rolfe town

**Rolfe town**

Kanno was standing in front of Harry and Harry said

"So it was the door to the Kingdom hearts that was hiding in that Castle. We should have known. That Kingdom is the most important thing ever"

"I am confused you told me that. Nomed was killed yet he was still alive. And he was even the last Demon blade warrior. Can you explain this to me?" Said Kanno

"Apparently Nomed lost himself to darkness and the Keyblade ore demon blade did not want to work with him anymore. Cause he now believes that the darkness is the most powerful thing ever. That is why the blade moved to you" Said Harry

"Well we can't let him win. I must go back there and stop him. Not to mention i still have one more friend to care about" Said Kanno

"Thats right you have. And Nomed is still going to use him. Poor boy he has no idea what he has done. Yet it is not his fault... Kanno you must go. You must find the Kingdom hearts before Nomed does. You got it" Said Harry

"Yes." Said Kanno

They walked out from the house and Kanno saw Makoto standing in the street. Kanno walked to her and said

"Why are you standing here?"

"I am just thinking." Said Makoto

"Well ok. Then i guess i should leave" Said Kanno

"No wait. I just want to say that. I am really grateful for saving my life" Said Makoto

"You are welcome. But now i must save Yuichi. I can't fail him. Even that he was against me" Said Kanno

"Do that. And say hi from me" Said Makoto

"See you later" Said Kanno

Then walked to Sonic and Tails.

"Make the ship ready i must go to see Gandalf" Said Kanno

"Ok" Said Sonic

Then Kanno walked to Gandalf. And he was there

"Oh thank you for being here" Said Kanno

"Well of course. You must go so soon" Said Gandalf

"Tell me Gandalf. And no more riddles ok?" Said Kanno

"Ok i promise" Said Gandalf

"Good. Anyway, tell me. Is Makoto really a fox?" Said Kanno

"Yes i am afraid so." Said Gandalf

"And does that mean she will..." Said Kanno

"Die. Unfortunately yes. But it was her choice. She was willing to do anything just to see you and your friend Yuichi" Said Gandalf

"I should have known. For seven years ago me and my friend Yuichi found a baby fox injured, We took it home and kept it safe. We helped that fox. But we could't have it with us forever. We had to get rid of it. So we took it deep into the forrest and then we ran away without even say goodbye. We had no idea what we have started. How long does she have left?" Said Kanno

"Well i will say she only have about a week ore two." Said Gandalf

"You know there is one more thing i wonder. And that is. How did i come back from that place i was in when i stabbed myself?" Said Kanno

"You where saved by Shiori. She helped you. She refused to let you die" Said Gandalf

"Really? So you mean she is with me?" Said Kanno

"Yes. But now i think we should end our talk. Go back now Kanno. And defeat the darkness" Said Gandalf

"I will. I will put an end to this" Said Kanno

Kanno walked outside Gandalf's house and he saw his other friends. Kaori, Mai and Sayuri

"Thank you all. For being with me" Said Kanno

"Sayruri says your welcome" Said Sayuri

"I believe in you" Said Mai

"So do i. And thank you for being a such a wonderful friend to my little sister" Said Kaori

"You are welcome and thank you all" Said Kanno

"Remember wherever you are. We will always be with you. Always" Said Mai

"I know all of you are. But remember i will always be with all of you to. Once i get back Yuichi everything should be normal i think." Said Kanno

"Kanno. Promise me that nothing will happen to you ok?" Said Mai

"I will" Said Kanno

"You Kanno i was actually suppose to give you an envelope. That my sister wrote but i can't find it" Said Kaori

Kanno was thinking about the envelope that Shiori gave him when he was in that mysterious place.

"You know what i think it is fine... Goodbye girls we'll see each other later ok?" Said Kanno

"Yes" Said all of the girls

"Good luck Kanno" Said Sayuri

Kanno walked back to the Gummi ship and then they blast away.

**The place between worlds**

"We must fly back to Castle Nessuno" Said Kanno

"I know that. Geez" Said Sonic

They flew back to the castle

**Castle Nessuno**

Kanno, Sonic and Tails saw Link standing there alone. Kanno walked to him and he said

"Where is Zelda?"

"Still in the castle" Said Link

"Why" said Sonic

"She choose by herself to be in the castle" Said Link

"Well that means she is there for a reason" Said Kanno

Then all of them entered the castle and then they saw four girls in the main hall

"One, two, three, four? Just four where is Amy and Zelda?" Said Sonic

Then Amy came out of nowhere and jumped at Sonic and she said

"Oh Sonic. I though i will never see you again"

"Hey get off me. Get off me" Said Sonic

Then Kanno, Link and Tails laughed

"But where is Zelda?" Said Link

"She is waiting for you Kanno. In the big door" Said by a red haired girl with a school uniform

"Well thank you. And you are?" Said Kanno

"Ginny." Said Ginny

"Ok" Said Kanno

Then Kanno, Sonic, Link and Tails walked up to Zelda. Zelda was standing front of the big door. Then Kanno said

"Hey Zelda are you ok?"

"Yes i am fine. You see this door is actually a portal to another world. A world that is impossible to reach with a Gummi ship. A world that nobody knows about" Said Zelda

"Well it's time to go to that world" Said Kanno

"Before you go you must know that it is a reason for nobody knows about this world. And that is because you can't come back" Said Zelda

"What!?" Said Kanno, Sonic and Tails at the same time

"That's right. Once you go to that portal you can't come back. Unless you either seal the Kingdom hearts for an eternity ore you take it's power" Said Zelda

"I see. Well in that case we will protect it from Nomed and from anybody else" Said Kanno

"Also i should tell you that once you have beat Nomed and sealed the Kingdom hearts. Every world will come back. And everyone will return home" Said Zelda

"Really? All of us will return home" Said Kanno

"Yes thats right. All of us" Said Zelda

"What about the demons. Will they be gone to?" Said Kanno

"They will have no purpose to attack us anymore" Said Zelda

"Well i can't waste any time now. Come on we must stop Nomed and seal the kingdom hearts" Said Kanno

"Good luck" Said Link

"We will come with you. And i rather take Nomed then Amy so come on lets hurry" Said Sonic

Then all of them entered the portal

**The world of the ****unknown**

Kanno, Sonic and Tails entered the portal and they where in a cave the looked behind them and they saw nothing.

"Well i geuss our only hope to get out of here is to seal the Kingdom hearts" Said Sonic

"Yeah but first we must kick Nomed's butt" Said Tails

Both Kanno and Sonic looked shocked to hear Tails says that

"What is it?" Said Tails

"Well anyway lets move on" Said Kanno

They walked out of the cave and they saw a giant ocean with small lands

"Oh god. Is this what happens to the worlds who has been taken by the demons?" Said Sonic

"Those world will be restored once we beat Nomed and seal the Kingdom hearts right?" Said Kanno

"Yes of course" Said Sonic

"But if we do beat him and do seal the Kingdom hearts. What will happen to this place?" Said Kanno

"I think this place will just disappear" Said Tails

"What?" Said both Sonic and Kanno

"Once we sealed the Kingdom hearts this place will have no purpose anymore. And for that it will be gone. And we will go back home. The place we come from" Said Tails

"Yeah you are right" Said Kanno

Kanno suddenly heard Shiori's voice

"Remember Kanno. No matter where you are. I am always with you" Said Shiori in Kanno's head

"I know you are" Said Kanno in his head

**Bigjackass: And that is all for now. Almost the end soon**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bigjackass: Chapter 14. Almost over**

* * *

><p>Kanno and his friends walked to the ocean and did not sink. They walked to the big giant orb that was right in front of them. And then they teleported to a place of nothing and then there was guard armor attacking them. They took care of his arms but he still fights. After a while they defeated it.<p>

"Finally i never though he will die" Said Sonic

"Hey look" Said Tails and he pointed at a black hole

"Come on we must go" Said Kanno

Then all of them entered the black hole and the got to a place with a heart in the middle. Kanno walked to the heart symbol and he hears a voice that says

"The big giant door can only be locked by two Keyblades. When it is looked no one can miss use it's power. But don't worry the hearts can still get out but the power will be inside for an eternity"

Then out of no where appeared a pink door right behind them. All them walked to the door

"Where do you think this door leads" Said Tails

"Well only one way to find out" Said Kanno

Kanno was about to open the door but then he heard a voice that says

"Be careful. What you are about to see. Is whats left. Don't get fooled by it"

"Huh?" Said Kanno

"What is it" Said Sonic.

"Um nothing" Said Kanno

Then he open the door. And they walked in to the door. And they saw a city full of snow and then Kanno said

"T-this. This is my city. My world"

They where in whats remains from Snow city

Kanno, Sonic and Tails walked around. And then they stopped in front of a white house. then Kanno said

"This is my house. Well it's technically Yuichi's aunt's house, But i still used to live here"

Kanno took one step closer but then everything start shacking like a earth quick. Then Kanno hears Nomed's voice that said

"This world is over... It has already given up...(Then a lot of the house disappears) You don't understand... How can you say that this is your world, when you are not even from this world?"

Every house was destroyed and there was cracks on the ground. They saw Yuichi standing on the top of the school building. Kanno, Sonic and Tails ran to him. When they reached the top of the school building Yuichi starts talking with Nomed's voice and he says

"Take a look at this tiny place. To the hearts seeking freedom. This place is a prison, surrounded by snow. Ha and so this boy sought to escape from his prison. He sought a way to cross over into other worlds. And haven't been for this boy i would't be standing here"

Then he turned around and he transformed back to Nomed's own body his real body.

"Yuichi!"Said Kanno when reached his hand to him

"Don't bother. Your voice can no longer reach him where he is. He belongs to darkness" Said Nomed

Nomed took his arms together and he says

"All worlds begins in darkness. And all so ends with it. The light is no different, darkness sprouts within it, it grows, consumes it. Such is it's nature. In the end, everything goes back to the darkness whence it came. You see darkness is the true meaning of everything"

"That's not true... Maybe the light is weak. And sometimes it can even give up. But I've learned, as long as you know who you are. You will have light with you, that never goes out" Said Kanno

Nomed fly up and looked down at Kanno in anger and he said

"So you have come this far. And still you understand nothing. Every heart must die, every light must go to darkness"

Then a bunch of demons appeared right behind him. sonic and Tails took cared of the demons, Nomed tries to strike his power to Kanno but miss. He then tries to hit him with his lighting attack. Kanno strikes the lighting back to Nomed and then hits him. Nomed became furious. he flew backwards. And Kanno, Sonic and Tails followed him but then the whole place became dark. All of them looked around but they saw nothing, everything was dark.

"Behold the endless abyss! Within it lies the heart of all worlds.(Kanno, Sonic and Tails saw a giant door) Kingdom hearts! look as hard as you want. You will not find even the smallest glimmer of light. From those dark depths are all hearts born... Even yours" Said Nomed

Then Kanno looked at his left and he saw Nomed riding on a giant dragon with a heart emblem on it's chest.

"Darkness defeats the light" Said Nomed in a loud voice.

Sonic and Tails where sucked in a back hole. While Kanno felt in to the darkness however he hears Yuichi's voice

"Are you given up? Come on. I know you can do it"

Then Kanno fly up in the ear and he holds his Keyblade. Then he flew into the dark hole that where Sonic and Tails sucked in. When he entered. He saw Sonic and Tails. And all of them stand in a heart symbol.

"Do you know how we can defeat this thing?" Said Sonic

"Of course we must attack the source. Nomed" Said Kanno

Then a red orb appeared. Kanno strikes it down and then they where outside. The dragon breath fires out but he miss them. Kanno fly closer to Nomed but then a beam appears out of nowhere he doges them all. After a while fly away fires and beams. Kanno was finally able to attack Nomed. When he did that the a heart came out of the dragon and it vanished. But Nomed was still alive and he still fly and he looked at Kanno, Sonic and Tails and he says

"It is pointless. Not even your powers. You can't seal the door, alone"

Then Nomed reaches his right arm to the door and says

"Kingdom hearts. Fill me with the power of darkness..."

Then the door opens and it came dark fogs out of it

"Supreme darkness" Said Nomed

"You're wrong. I know now. Without a doubt. Kingdom hearts is light" Said Kanno

Then light appears from the door and it surrounded Nomed

"Agh. So light. But how" Said Nomed

He couldn't stand the light. So the light made him vanish forever. Then he was gone. However the door was still opened and Kanno, Sonic and Tails ran to it.

"Come on. We must seal this kingdom" Said Kanno

Then Kanno pushed the right door while both Sonic and Tails pushed the left side of the door.

"Oh gee this is heavy" Said Sonic

"Stop complaining. We must close it before the demons comes" Said Tails

"Oh yeah right" Said Sonic

They tried the hard they could but it was for no use

"It's hopeless" Said Sonic

"No. Not if we work together" Said Yuichi

Kanno was glad to see him again. And walked to Kanno and helped him.

Then out of nowhere appeared a red clothed man with a mustache with a red hat that had the letter m on it

"Kanno. That will not work you need another keybearer" Said by the red man

"Wow. King Mario" Said both Sonic and Tails

Then King Mario showed a Keyblade like Kanno's.

"Now lets seal this Kingdom so no one should use it again" Said Mario

Then Kanno walked right next to him and then both of them sealed the Kingdom hearts with their Keyblade. And after that the Kingdom hearts disappeared.

"Now. It's time to go home" Said Mario

"Thank you. your majesty" Said Kanno

Kanno walked to Sonic and Tails and he says

"Thank you guys. Without your help. I would have never reach this far"

"Yeah. You are welcome" Said Sonic

"Yes about that. I don't remember i told you to help the new Keybearer. I remember i told Luigi to do it" Said Mario

"Uh yeah. It's a funny story." Said Sonic

Then all of them vanished. They teleported back to their own world. Then Kanno walked to Yuichi

"Hey Yuichi. Do me a favor." Said Kanno

"And what is that?" Said Yuichi

"Take care of her. She will be needing you. More then everything" Said Kanno

"Yes. I will. I promise" Said Yuichi

Then both of them took their hands together, then Yuichi vanished teleporting back to his own world. Then Kanno was in the darkness. Then he hears Shiori's voice

"It's time to go home now Kanno. Your real home." Said Shiori

"I know. But tell me. Do you still want a son named Sora?" Said Kanno

"Yes. More then everything" Said Shiori

"I think i know now who is Sora. Thank you Shiori" Said Kanno

Then it was quiet. Kanno was still in the dark world. He sat down in a dark beach and he said.

"This can't be Destiny Islands. Is it something i am missing"

Then he took his hand to his right pocket and he find an envelope. He then hears Shiori's voice that said

"Remember only open it. When the times comes"

"It's time to go home" Said Kanno

Then he opens it and he reads it

"Thinking of you, wherever you are

We pray for our sorrows to end,  
>and hope that our hearts will blend.<br>Now I will step forward to realize this wish.

And who knows:  
>starting a new journey may not be so hard<br>or maybe it has already begun.

There are many worlds,  
>but they share the same sky-<br>one sky, one destiny."

Then a door opens.

"The door. The door to my home. I think it is time." Said Kanno

Then he walked in to the door.

**Bigjackass: And that is all. For now. It's just one more chapter. Then it is all over**


	15. The final chapter

**Bigjackass: Here it is. The final chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny Islands<strong>

After Kanno walked through the light door he was in a beach. He was the only one there

"So this is where i come from? I think i prefer snow then this" Said Kanno

He walked around. And then behind the island he saw a red haired girl standing and watching the ocean. He walked to her. And stand right next to her. He pretended that he has lived here forever and he says

"Gee. I haven't seen you here around"

"Me? I have walked here since I was a child. What about you? I have never seen you here before" Said the red haired girl

"Yeah well that is because i am new here. Sort off" Said Kanno

"Really? Well what's your name" Said the red haired girl

"My name is Kanno" Said Kanno

"Kanno?" Said the red haired girl

"I know it's weird but that is my name" Said Kanno

"No i don't think it's weird. I think it's sweet" Said by the red haired girl

"You do? Uh i mean. whats your name" Said Kanno

"Of course i do. And my name is Amana" Said Amana

Then Kanno looked at the tress and he saw a star fruit and he asks

"What kinda fruit is that?"

"Thats a Paopu fruit. You want one" Said Amana

"Sure it looks tasty" Said Kanno

"You know what will be best?" Said Amana

"No." Said Kanno

"That we shared one" Said Amana

"Why will that be the best?" Said Kanno

"Because if we shared one that that means we are bound to live with each other. Our hearts will be one" Said Amana

"Don't tell me you actually. Believe such nonsense." Said Kanno

"Whats wrong with that" Said Amana

"Come on. Do you really believe if we shared one. We will be a couple" Said Kanno

"Yes of course. It's like getting married" Said Amana

"Ok. Lets share one. And then lets see who is right" Said Kanno

Then Kanno took a Paopu fruit from the tree and then both of them shared one. After they where finished Kanno said

"Do you feel anything?"

"No" Said Amana

"Then there you go. We are not bound each other." Said Kanno

"Well we just meet each other what did you expect" Said Amana

"I was expecting we where going to be a couple for no reason at all. Like today" Said Kanno

Then Amana looked down and she was sad

"Oh come on. Don't cry" Said Kanno

"You hurt my feelings" Said Amana

"What? For a fruit?" Said Kanno

"Yes" Said Amana

"Ok i am sorry." Said Kanno

"Not good enough" Said Amana

"Well what do you want me to do?" Said Kanno

"Well. There is christmas ball tonight at my school" Said Amana

"Christmas?" Said Kanno

"Yeah Christmas." Said Amana

"But there is no snow here" Said Kanno

"Hahahaha. Snow in Destiny Islands? Hahahahahahahahaha. You are so funny. But anyway. I want you to be my date" Said Amana

"What. Why?" Said Kanno

"Because i have no other to ask." Said Amana

"Well. Ok. Since i accidentally hurt you feelings then i will come. But i must warn you. I am not good to dance" Said Kanno

Then Amana gave him a kiss on his check and says

"Thanks"

Then Kanno gets red check but then he says

"Hey wait a minuet. You tricked me"

Then Amana stopped running and turn her around and says

"Oops"

Then she ran away

"Well i geuss i have no choice then. But who knows?. Maybe i meet some nice people" Said Kanno

_**Later that night**_

Kanno meet Amana outside a big building.

"There you are. You are 15 minutes late" Said Amana

"Oh i am sorry. But if you told me where the school was in the first place then i would't have that trouble" Said Kanno

"Oops. I am sorry. I guess i was so exited. But anyway lets go" Said Amana

Then they walked in.

"Kanno?" Said Amana

"Yeah" Said Kanno

"Hold my hand" Said Amana

"What?" Said Kanno

"Just do it" Said Amana

Then both of them holds hands together. Then Kanno got a special feeling inside of his heart.

"Hey Ritchu who is that boy Amana is with" said by a boy

"What?" Said Ritchu.

"Yeah someone is with your little sister" said by a boy

"I have never seen him before" Said Ritchu

Kanno and Amana sat down to a table then Amana said

"Kanno. I am borred. You want to dance with me?"

"I am sorry but i can't dance" Said Kanno

"Have you even tried to dance?" Said Amana

"Well. Um" Said Kanno

"Come on lets dance" Said Amana.

She grabbed Kanno's hand and they start dancing. Kanno has never danced before and he actually could dance. He was surprised that he could dance. After they finished Amana said

"Wow. That was quite a dance from someone who can't dance"

Kanno looked embarrassed like he regrets he haven't danced before. Then both of them looked up and they saw a mistletoe right above them

"Do you know what happens when two people stand under an mistletoe?" Said Amana

"Of course i do" Said Kanno

"Really? Well do you have the guts to do it" Said Amana

Then Kanno got red checks and he says

"What... Uh... We... Of course i do(He takes his right hand behind his head) I just have never done it before"

"This is just great" Said Ritchu

"Come on. Don't be such a coward" Said Amana

"Right now. I prefer Nomed" Said Kanno in his head

Then their lips came closer and closer and then they kissed. Then Ritchu clapped his hands

"Well. Well. And who is this Amana?" Said Ritchu

"Oh. Well this is..." Said Amana she was interrupted by Kanno. And he says

"My name is Kanno. I am Amana's boyfriend"

"It's that true Amana?" Said Ritchu

"Yes. It is" Said Amana

"well in that case i leave you guys alone" Said Ritchu

"Who was that?" Said Kanno

"That was Ritchu, my big brother" Said Amana

"Well he looks like a nice guy" Said Kanno

Then they danced with each other and both of them knew from right there. Their hearts was bounded

"Cam you believe it. It's like it's fate we became together" Said Amana

"Yes" Said Kanno

**_6 years later they got married and they got a child. A son_**

Amana was sitting in a chair and she said

"He is beautiful Kanno. What do you think we should call him"

"Well. It is this one name. But" Said Kanno

"It's ok. I understand" Said Amana

Then Kanno holds the baby and he says

"Son. Your name will be Sora. The name that my friend could never use. And i hope one day. You will be a Keybearer like i was"

14 years later that child got a keyblade. And he traveled like his father did.

**Meanwhile at somewhere at the time Sora was born**

A black cloaked man was standing in an old castle. Then right behind him. It came another person in black cloak

"So you came at last" Said by the black cloaked man

The other black cloaked person walked closer to him

"You suprisse me. You are his nobody. Yet you are a girl. But you was born in the wrong way" Said by the black cloaked man

"What's your name?" Said by the black cloaked girl

"Why do you want to know my name?" Said by the black cloaked man

"So i know i can trust you" Said by the black cloaked girl

"Trust is something you have to earn. It doesn't really depend on the name" Said by the black cloaked man

"Perhaps you can start by telling your name" Said by the black cloaked girl

"Hahahaha. So right you are... My name is Xemnas. What about you. What's your name" Said Xemnas

"My name is..." Said by the black cloaked girl

**Bigjackass: THE END**

**Remember this is just a fan fiction. A crazy idea i got. I though that Square might never make Sora's parents ****appear so why not write about them?**


End file.
